TH Gathering
by VioletVision
Summary: Ship AU: Bilbo is oblivious to the fact that Thorin and Thranduil are fighting over him at a gathering even though he is sitting right there. Bilbo/Thorin and Bilbo/Thranduil changes to Thorin/Bilbo and Thorin/Thranduil (love/hate).
1. Chapter 1

**Title: TH Gathering**

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations

**Pairing:** Bilbo/Thranduil, Bilbo/Thorin

**Summary:** Ship: Bilbo is oblivious to the fact that Thorin and Thranduil are fighting over him at a gathering even though he is sitting right there. Bilbo/Thorin and Bilbo/Thranduil.

Thranduil still could not understand why Galadriel insisted he attend a gathering to welcome Thorin's people back to their mountain. Thorin's mere mention was torment enough let alone having to spend a few days looking at the bastard and his people. _They are crude, hairy, unrefined and a general nuisance. _

Thranduil wished he was alone in his mountain drinking himself into a lonely oblivion and dreaming of credible reasons why he would have to travel past the Shire.

Thorin bowed to the Lord and Lady wondering if Bilbo was going to make it to the gathering. It had been eight months since he saw his friend, and it had been bothering him how tense it was when they last spoke. He had threatened his life then forgave him, but Bilbo never smiled at him after the dreadful incident.

Thorin remembered his reluctance in letting Bilbo join their group to begin with. He had resisted because he felt drawn to him. It was something that he had not felt for another for years. At the time, he thought he didn't need that kind of distraction while he worked to reclaim his rightful home.

He had been impressed by Bilbo that first day because he could cook quite well and knew how to keep a clean house. And after they were on their trip, he kept coming up useful in different situations.

By the time he claimed his throne, Thorin was completely mad in love with Bilbo only to feel betrayed when it appeared he was an agent of Thranduil. The betrayal was of the acutest kind and he knew he became filled with rage.

Here and now, he was just thankful he had not killed Bilbo. He just didn't understand that Bilbo was trying to help all of them. Bilbo was being selfless. It took courage to defy a King and friend.

Thorin looked around the gathering seeing a mingling of groups of Elves, Dwarves, Wizards and Humans, but no Hobbits. _Where was he? Was he going to show up? Did he have any problems on the road? _

"Bilbo!" Thranduil launched himself in the direction of the short Hobbit. "How are things going? I did not hope to see you here. Did you get the mushrooms I sent you a few months back?"

Thorin stopped listening to what Galadriel was saying and turned walking toward Thranduil and Bilbo.

"Yes. Thank you. They transplanted quite well. I appreciated it, but you didn't have too." Bilbo put his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet then back down thinking he was less than half as tall as the Elvenking.

He was thankful the King turned and sat on a bench because his height always made him uncomfortable and hurt his neck to talk to him.

"And yes, I had too. I've never met a more noble or selfless man. You deserve to have things that you want. You mentioned the mushrooms and have them now, but what else do you desire?" Thranduil wanted Bilbo to suggest a night in his bed.

Thranduil had grown quite fond of the Hobbit during all of the events that had happened. For the last month, he had been thinking of him as he sat alone on his throne drinking. He chided himself once for wishing that Bilbo had been born an elf. He didn't care about the height difference, but wished that he was an elf so that he could keep him closer because as it was, there was a mountain range between them.

Thranduil had decided no that he did not want anything about him to change. He concluded Bilbo was adorable, independent and he wanted to play with his hair. To him, it made him unique because most of the men he was around had very long straight hair, but Bilbo had an abundance of short soft brown waves. Bilbo was a rarity in his realm and that made him a luxury to be possessed on top of Thranduil feeling curious.

Thranduil had never met a being that did not prize gold or power. If one acted humble or turned down riches, it was part of a plan to get even more power and wealth. He found Bilbo to be the opposite of everything he believed himself to be, so it drew him to the Hobbit because he didn't understand him.

Bilbo thought over different ingredients that he had seen in Mirkwood. "I wouldn't mind having some of those pink potatoes. I don't know what there're called, but they were delicious."

"Then I shall have some sent to your home straight away. They will be planted and waiting for you upon your return. And, I do believe I saw some earlier being placed on one of the tables. I will go and bring you a plate of them. Anything else?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow while leaning forward bringing their faces closer together. His blue eyes flicked down to Bilbo's lips then back up to his lovely kind eyes.

Bilbo thought it was bizarre that a King was going to fetch him food. "I can go find it for myself. You don't need to bother."

"Nonsense." Thranduil strode away on a personal mission to make Bilbo happy. He thought it was strange himself, but he just didn't trust any of the servants to select the best for Bilbo. It had been thousands of years since he cared about anyone else's happiness but his own and he decided to try to please Bilbo in the way he would want to be. Everything had to be perfect. When he filled the plate, he added a few other things as one of his men told him that Gandalf said that Hobbits loved to eat.

Thorin stopped walking toward Bilbo and watched Thranduil move away quickly. He was glad the annoyance was leaving. Bilbo didn't have a drink, so Throin grabbed two off of a small table and kept walking.

Thorin wondered if Bilbo had offended him in some way. He determined he was going to stay close to Bilbo in case the pompous ass returned to harm him. Thorin had always wondered what Thranduil had said to Bilbo to have him trust him with the stone. He never asked and knew he never would. He didn't want there to be anymore focus on Thranduil then there had to be. _That golden prissy girly elf. What kind of a King wears berries and leaves in their hair like a woman?_

"Bilbo. It's good to see you my friend." Thorin smiled noticing that Bilbo didn't back up this time. He decided that was a good start and held out the drink.

"Hello. Yes, it's good to see you as well." Bilbo took the drink and watched Thorin's grin hoping it stayed in place.

When Thorin's hand rested on the pommel of his sword, Bilbo swallowed hard and remembered the flat of the blade being pressed to his chest. He had truly believed that because of his deeds that Thorin had valued him as one of his men, but the Smaug incident had proven him wrong. Now, Bilbo was not sure what King Thorin thought of him, but he believed he had lost his trust. _Then I almost lost my life._

Bilbo remembered thinking that Thorin was being ridiculous by not helping the people who killed Smaug and irrational in his dislike of Elves. He thought his actions would bring an end to everything so he could go home and rest. It was what he wanted and what he got. After he arrived in the Shire, he spent weeks doing all of his favorite things and eating all of his favorite foods. But over time, he felt restless and missed his comrades in arms. It was something he never thought possible.

When Galadriel invited him to the gathering, he was ecstatic to see everyone again. But now that he was here amongst all of them, he felt the tension between the different groups. Their petty bickering that almost cost all of them their lives was something that he had not remembered for whatever reason.

He wasn't going to add too much of his personal feelings about it in his book he concluded, and he wanted to slip off to his room they gave to him for his stay and write more down.

Thorin had now determined that Bilbo wasn't going to say anything more, so he spoke. "Did your travel home then back again well?"

Bilbo nodded liking the words 'then back again'. He started playing with the words in his mind thinking he might want to write that down for his story he was writing. Yes, he really liked it.

Thorin saw a light of happiness flash in Bilbo's eyes as he peered over Thorin's shoulder. He turned to see what was causing the reaction.

Thranduil glided over. "Thorin."

"Blondie." Throin felt his temper rise believing that Bilbo had perked up because the Elvenking drew near.

Thranduil tried not to explode with anger and held out a plate to Bilbo. He wished Thorin would leave…all of Middle Earth if possible. He had heard that Thorin had threatened Bilbo and it had sent him into a screaming fit more than once over the last few months.

_I should have never let Bilbo go back to that unwashed dog. He could have harmed him and it would have been my fault._ "I added a few other things that you might want to try. Is there anything I missed that you would like to try?" Thranduil felt distracted by the dark hairy dog that was hovering like he was going to bite, and he thought it might distract Bilbo from noticing his innuendo.

Bilbo grinned looking at the large plate of food and took it from Thranduil. "Thank you. It's heavy. I may need to sit somewhere to eat this."

Thranduil offered. "My rooms have a sturdy table with a lovely view of Galadriel's garden."

Thorin drew in a deep breath about to start cursing knowing now that Thranduil was hunting Bilbo, and thought it was probably because the Elf's spies told him that Thorin wanted him.

Bilbo noticed Thorin's anger and quickly intervened not wanting their bickering to spoil Galadriel's party. "I'm fine right here. Thank you all the same Elvenking."

"You may call me Thranduil." He sat down taking Bilbo's plate till the Hobbit got situated on the bench next to him then handed it back. Thranduil glanced at the drink that Bilbo sat on the other side of him and realized he didn't even feel like drinking. It was a first for him.

Bilbo felt nervous because Elvenking Thranduil was slightly leaning over him staring, and King Thorin was only a couple of feet away glaring. Bilbo noted that Thorin's smile did not come back. He sat glancing from the two larger men then down at his plate and off to the side where his drink sat.

"I'm ok now. Thank you. I know you both have important things to do. I'll just sit here and eat. Thank you again." Bilbo nodded at both of them feeling self conscious as others were now watching the display. He moved the food around on his plate and seeing that they were not going to leave, he started eating.

Thranduil leaned to the side and watched each piece of food that Bilbo bit into as if the Hobbit were slowly pleasuring him.

Thorin grit his teeth picturing all the ways he could kill the Elvenking. When he thought of strangling Thranduil, his hands clenched and he found himself gripping the handle of his sword lifting it. He slid it back down before anyone noticed.

Thranduil noticed and started flicking his eyes to Thorin wondering if he was going to try to kill the Hobbit again. "Is there some reason why you are standing there?"

Thorin growled reinforcing Thranduil's thoughts that he was a rabid dog. Thranduil watched Thorin's eyes dart at Bilbo's plate. "Surely you are not going to eat off of his plate or lick it once he is done. There are refreshments over that way. Perhaps you should go find your own."

Thorin looked at the plate again hating that Thranduil had given it to Bilbo and he wanted to take it from him and smash it into thousand's of pieces. He didn't want Thranduil giving Bilbo anything. "I have found my own. Maybe it is you who should go find your own. Oh look over there. Lots of them over there." Thorin waved his hand at a group of tall Elves.

Thranduil understood now that Thorin believed he had some kind of claim on Bilbo because of the contract Bilbo signed. Thranduil wanted to have a look at it to see exactly what Bilbo was obliged to do and when the contract would end.

Bilbo had potatoes in his mouth, but tried to talk anyway. "There's enough to go around." He glanced over at several tables where food was abundant. It was something he came to like about the Elves. They seemed to want to feed everyone. He pondered living with the Elves would be a great place to retire later on in life.

Thorin spat out waving a hand. "I don't share, and it's not like there really is a lot to go around. It's a small dish. Find something closer to your size."

Thranduil stood up fighting himself not to pull out his sword. "I have never shared and a small dish is just fine with me. I like variety."

Bilbo swallowed his potatoes. "Seriously, there are small plates and large plates. Bowls even and lots of food."

Both Kings started yelling in unison.

Bilbo flustered. "I'm sorry. I can't handle this for some reason. Ever since the actual battle, I haven't been able to... I'm…If both of you will excuse me, I'm…I need to lay down." Bilbo bowed his head to each of them, stood up and put his plate down where he was sitting. He didn't care that they became silent and had listened to his stammering. He felt frustrated and embarrassed at the same time and wouldn't look up at them.

Both men watched as Bilbo walked past the foot tables and took a platter of potatoes and disappeared up a flight of steps.

Thorin stepped forward wanting to chop the Elf's legs out from under him. "Now see what you did? You're sick suggestions and practically wrapping yourself around him frightened him off."

Thranduil flung his hair back out of his face. "If anyone frightened him, it was you with all your rabid barking and petting on your sword. Do not think for one tiny instant that your actions of threatening his life went unnoticed by me. And now here you are stomping around growling at him. No wonder he left!"

Galadriel excused herself from Celeborn and moved toward the area of interest.

She paused next to Elrond. "What is happening now?" She glanced at both Kings who were yelling at the top of their lungs. She saw several beings sitting watching them like it were some kind of play.

Elrond took an exaggerated breath and folded his arms while his eyebrow made an attempt to find his hairline. "It appears that the Elf and Dwarf Kings have found something else to fight about."

Galadriel squinted. "They have fought and compromised on just about everything imaginable since they started ruling next to each other. I thought this gathering would finally put all that to rest since I thought they had run out of things to fight over."

Elrond found the use of the words 'fight over' amusing and glanced at both men. "They were practically fighting over what both of them want. There will be no compromise this time. If he makes a choice, I fear we will have open war."

"That is what both of them said over the last hundred arguments, but in the end they conceded. What could be so complicated and so much more important than the other things they have fought over?" Galadriel was trying to lightly touch their minds to find the information for herself.

"I am going to go get a bottle of the strong Elf wine." Elrond shook his head.

Galadriel finally understood what was happening. "Bring two."

Elrond nodded.

Galadriel softly spoke to Bilbo's mind knowing he had made it to his room. "Bilbo. You are in danger. Lock your door and tread lightly with the Kings. I will try to calm them."

Bilbo peered around his room. He spoke back in thought once he knew it was Galadriel using her mind. "I'm trying to, but they can't even share."

Galadriel shook her head. "They are not going to share. Make your choice wisely and choose no one if you can."

Bilbo sat listing to see if she would say more. When she didn't, he spoke out loud to his empty room. "They act like a bunch of children. There was more than enough food for everyone. They don't have to eat out of the same plate, so what is the problem? Why do I have to choose who eats? They can both eat. Why were they standing around me? It's just ridiculous."

Bilbo finished eating the entire platter, washed up and slipped into bed feeling exhausted. "They've all been smoking pipe weed and eating those multicolored mushrooms."

A/N: I like the idea of them fighting over him and Bilbo being oblivious to what is happening. Heheheee What do you think? *off to go work on my other Thranduil fic*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: TH Gathering**

**Chapter 2: Following**

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, AU

**Pairing:** Bilbo/Thranduil, Bilbo/Thorin

**Summary:** Ship: Bilbo is oblivious to the fact that Thorin and Thranduil are fighting over him at a gathering even though he is sitting right there. Bilbo/Thorin and Bilbo/Thranduil.

Bilbo woke to the sound of his door closing. "What? Who's there?" Bilbo slid his hand under his pillow to grab his sword.

"No need for that." A languid voice spoke from the other side of the room.

It took Bilbo a few moments in the silence to know who was talking because of how tired he was. "King Thranduil?"

"I am not going to harm you my little friend. And I believe I already explained you may call me Thranduil." He moved to Bilbo's bed.

Bilbo saw a tall dark form move toward him, so he lit a candle that he had brought with him and fastened it to a bowl that was on his nightstand. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

The soft glow shone off of Thranduil's silver robe and golden hair. "I wanted to check on you. Too see if you were alright especially after the way I acted earlier. I did not mean to distress you."

Bilbo stayed under the blankets. "I'm fine. It's alright. I know things are complicated." Bilbo tried to word it in such a way to not give offence in following with Galadriel's warning. He thought that both of the Kings were being irrational, but he guessed that was probably normal considering what complicated lives they lived.

He guessed that as a leader of so many the responsibilities must weigh on you, and you needed an outlet or something just for you to keep you sane. He understood the importance of food and meals, so he tried to tell himself that they did too but to an extreme.

Bilbo scrutinized the King seeing that he appeared happy and his face was relaxed making him appear younger and almost boyish. "You should smile more often, and the candle light makes your hair shine like the sun." Bilbo didn't mean to say it out loud. He shook his head thinking that maybe he had drunk too much wine with his potatoes and nonsense was coming out of his mouth. "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry. I'm just so very tired. I need to sleep. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?"

"Yes, we can. Very well my little Hobbit friend. I can see that you are tired. Sleep then and we will finish this later. You need to be well rested." He watched Bilbo nod and scoot under the blankets then Thranduil pulled them up to his chin.

A wide warm smile broke out across Thranduil's face at seeing how adorable Bilbo appeared.

"Yes. Go to sleep." Thranduil leaned forward and brushed his fingers over Bilbo's forehead pushing back his short wavy hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before standing to his full height and leaving.

Thranduil had wanted to understand Bilbo and make sure he had things to make him happy, but after seeing him again it grew somehow. As he climbed a set of stairs, he placed his hand over his heart as he was not use to the warm contented feeling at knowing Bilbo was peacefully sleeping. He wondered over time what other emotions would stir to life again inside his cold dormant heart.

Bilbo closed his eyes till Thranduil was gone then opened them again looking toward the door. "He came to check on me and tuck me in? He thinks I'm a child. Well, I am very short, and he knows almost nothing about me. Oh well." Bilbo rubbed his forehead then fell back to sleep and dreamed of the Shire and tall blond elves eating his mushrooms.

Thorin stalked through the halls and up and down staircases finding no rest or outlet for his temper. He didn't get to see much of Bilbo let alone talk to him when that blustering whining Elf ruined things. Thorin's deep voice growled out. "Prissy bastard."

Thorin noticed he was walking toward the area where Bilbo's room was at and decided he would check to make sure his door was secure. He turned the corner to see said prissy bastard coming out of Bilbo's room.

The fact that the other King had been in the room angered him, but what enraged him was the fact that the Elvenking was leaving with a tremendously stupid and pleased look on his face. Thranduil was almost giddy.

It was only an act of fate he supposed that the Elvenking turned and went the other way. Thorin believed if he had to see that expression for one tiny instant more then he would brandish an axe and chop it directly into his chest. Then chop off his head and kick it for good measure.

As it was, Thorin stopped walking and stared in disbelief as the Elf disappeared up some steps. "He didn't. Did he?" Thorin pictured Bilbo answering the door with his typical innocent candor and letting the girly elf into his room only to be propositioned and pawed at.

Thorin leaned against the wall thinking that the Elvenking was as pretty as a woman, but as strong as an ox. He wondered if Bilbo found him attractive and if that was his type…tall, blond and powerful. He himself was not tall or blond, but he was powerful he reminded himself.

Galadriel herself told him that he was as handsome as Thranduil was beautiful. Celeborn and Galadriel had spoken to him as if he should consider aligning their two kingdoms with a marriage. P_reposterous._

He remembered that Bilbo had gone to the other King during their problems with gaining his kingdom back. _Had the Elvenking seduced him before and was picking up where he left off? Is the Elvenking forcing himself on him or is Bilbo in love with him?_

The wind was knocked out of him and his legs could not hold him up. Thorin slumped against the wall and slid down sitting. His imagination went wild.

Hours later, Bilbo woke and got ready for the day. He left his room wanting to find more potatoes for breakfast. What he saw was King Thorin sitting on the floor leaning against the wall staring at him.

Bilbo rushed forward grabbing his arm. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Thorin jerked his arm back and stood up by himself feeling the stiffness in his legs. "I don't know. That was what I was going to ask you."

Bilbo pressed his lips together and looked to the side then back tipping his head. "With what?"

"With how busy you were last night after you came up here?" Thorin braced his hands on his hips.

Bilbo though about how he took an entire platter of potatoes that was so heavy he almost wasn't able to carry them all the way to his room, and that he ate them so fast that he almost lodged them in his throat.

"Oh that. Yes, well. A bit of an embarrassment really, but I wanted it so I took it. It uhhhh was a lot. It was ummm bigger than I thought it would be. I got a little greedy and practically choked on it. I'll go a little bit easier next time." Bilbo patted his neck remembering how he kept putting more potato chunks covered with cheese in his mouth from the dish, and it got to the point that he wasn't able to breathe. He decided that if he was going to take a potato dish to his room again that he was just going to put some in a bowl.

Thorin closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He had no desire to hear how large the Elvenking's package was and how Bilbo had gagged on his girth and said length to the point that he rubbed his throat talking about going slower next time. "Next time?"

Thorin had a visual of Bilbo pleasuring the Elvenking with his mouth stuck in his head now. The Elvenking's stupid grin from last night flashed in his mind. He opened his eyes. "You plan to do it again?"

Bilbo thought of how delicious the potatoes were and even though he thought it might look bad, he didn't think the Elves would mind to terribly much. "Well, yes, but a little different. I'm not going to take quite so much. I'm umm on my way to see about it now."

"Bilbo. Is he making you do this? If he is then tell me now. I can arrange for him to fall on an axe…several times." Thorin moved closer to Bilbo and kept his voice down.

"Who?"

"The Elvenking. Is he making you feel like you have to or forcing you in some way into doing this? Was this some type of bargain you made with him to help me in some way?"

Bilbo thought of eating the new version of his favorite vegetable that tasted so much better than what he had in the Shire. They mixed it with herbs and cheese making it a wonderful dish to eat. "Oh, no. I want it. We're even going to have it in the Shire now when I get back."

Thorin took a few deep breaths and watched Bilbo practically hopping from foot to foot and rubbing his hands with excitement. The pain of it cut into Thorin's heart. He had in a way betrayed Bilbo's trust and now he had turned to another he felt safer with. A more feminine man. "Bilbo. I have to say to you that I am very sorry for what happened earlier when I almost harmed you. I was wrong, and I can't even express how sorry I am. I behaved very badly especially after all you have done for me and my people. You are the cleverest and most honest person I know. You put me to shame."

Bilbo's happiness slipped away. He stood perfectly still and his face hardened with the severity of the topic. "You are a King and you were doing what you thought was right for your people. Each of us do what we believe to be right at the time. It's all one can do." Bilbo pressed his hand over his pocket feeling the gold ring and remembered how he took it and hid it from its owner. "Sometimes we do things that we would normally say are wrong, and find that in that instant it is right. We also make decisions and sometimes see after that they were wrong, but don't know how to fix it. How to give something back that we have taken. So don't say you're sorry to me. Everything is alright between us as far as I'm concerned."

"I have taken something from you. You're trust in me. And I will remain sorry for that." Thorin turned and walked away determined to go back to his mountain alone and to stop following the Hobbit around.

Thranduil watched as Bilbo and Thorin talked then walked down the hallway from Bilbo's room. He was not able to hear what they said, but saw the intensity of their expressions. Bilbo looked excitably happy then things took a serious turn and they stepped closer and whispered even more.

Thranduil folded his arms noticing that he didn't see Thorin come by this way and from his vantage point he would have seen him if he had walked down the other way on the steps. He now wondered if after he left last night if Thorin had come by his rooms and stayed.

"You there. Come here." Thranduil ordered one of the servant Elves. "Do you organize the rooms?"

"Yes my King." The man responded.

"Did you check on King Thorin's already?"

He nodded.

"Did his bed look slept in?" Thranduil whispered and impatiently waited a response.

The Elf looked to the floor, folded his hands and contemplated if Galadriel would mind him giving one King information on another. He decided it was not anything too important. "No, my King. His bed was as I made it earlier with elaborate folding that I did around the pillows."

Thranduil's eyes went hard as steal. "You may go."

Thranduil stepped back so Bilbo and Thorin would not see him in the corridor. He fumed to himself that the hairy bastard had waited till he was gone then snuck into Bilbo's room.

A vial thought came to mind. He remembered how he wanted to keep Bilbo safe from Thorin's wrath when Bilbo insisted after he gave him the stone that he was going back into Thorin's dwelling. He knew that Thorin had threatened his life soon after, and that it ended amicably eventually. An icy and deadly tendril wrapped around his mind wondering if Bilbo had offered his body to calm the temper of the other King or if Bilbo in some way was at Thorin's beck and call as a way of punishment for what he did.

He thought over how Bilbo looked happy then sad and serious when Thorin stepped closer. Was Bilbo trying to get out of the arrangement, but Thorin wanted him for himself and refused.

Thranduil didn't notice that he had his sword out and in his hand. He swung it through the air letting out a cry of frustration and anger. When several came rushing to see what was wrong, he shook his head and put his sword away.

He stalked around a few minutes then went in pursuit of Bilbo.

When Thranduil finally found him, he inched forward and listened to what he was saying. "Where did he go?"

"He is going to the stables to leave." An Elf offered.

"But…thank you." Bilbo turned in a jerking fashion and ran off down steps.

Thranduil followed making sure Bilbo did not see him.

Celeborn leaned against the railing. "What's this all about?"

Elrond and Galadriel turned from watching the entertainment. Galadriel spoke. "I received word that Thranduil was questioning if Thorin stayed in his own rooms."

Elrond added. "Apparently, he didn't and now Thorin is leaving. Bilbo is chasing after him and Thranduil as you can see is tip toeing around following Bilbo."

An Elven servant brought them all glasses of wine, cheese and bread.

Celeborn waited for the servant to leave before he spoke. "So did Thorin sleep in Bilbo's bed? And why would that cause Thorin to be angry and leave…shouldn't it be Thranduil who would get angry and leave?"

Elrond grinned taking a glass. "That is what we are waiting to find out. Oh look, Bilbo caught up with Thorin. Galadriel can you turn up the volume on the seeing mirror, so we can hear what they say down there?"

Galadriel waved a hand. "There."

Bilbo grabbed Thorin's arm. "Wait. Wait." He huffed out air then inhaled deeply. "Just wait for me to catch my breath." After a few moments, he continued. "Why are you leaving?"

"Bilbo my friend, I think it's obvious that I am in the way here and unwanted." Thorin took a step forward, which dragged the Hobbit. Thorin stopped and looked at Bilbo's arm.

Bilbo jerked his hand back. "You're not in the way or unwanted. I know I was a little over anxious and going on about umm the simple pleasures." Bilbo thought about how he had almost brushed off King Thorin's concerns because he wanted to get to the kitchen to eat. "And the other thing we talked about. But you shouldn't go. Things are always more exciting when you are around. I just don't want you to leave because of what we talked about." Bilbo rubbed his hand over his pocket where his ring was thinking that Thorin was still upset about the way he treated Bilbo during the Smaug incident. "I just want everyone to be happy. Don't go. Maybe you just need to eat something. Come with me to the kitchen. They may have some of those potatoes somewhere."

Thorin's mind kept repeating the words "simple pleasures" in reference to his interlude he spent with the Elvenking last night. Then he focused on the part where Bilbo called him exciting and that he wants him happy. "Alright. I'll stay."

It still hurt that because of his actions that Bilbo was making arrangements with the prissy King. Then it struck him that Bilbo had said "simple pleasures" and that usually meant casual flings that were only about gratification. He now warmed to the possibility that it was just a physical thing with the other King and that Bilbo wanted him to stay because he thought they might have a deeper connection and could potentially form a meaningful relationship.

Bilbo bowed his head and held out his arm toward the kitchen hoping they didn't delay any farther getting to breakfast because he was famished.

Thranduil approached and was able to start hearing at the point that Bilbo jerked his hand back from Thorin's arm. It appeared to him that Bilbo was saying that it may have appeared like he didn't desire Thorin, and that he tried to prove he did by jumping him to make him see that it was not the case. Thranduil almost walked forward right then because it was obvious to him that Bilbo didn't want Thorin, but had to make Thorin think that he did so he had pleasured him last night. His hands kept flexing and anger built.

Thranduil forced himself to remain still and listen. He heard Bilbo call him exciting trying to placate the stubborn King. _ What had he said to upset him into leaving? What did they talk about that upset Thorin so much? I must know so I can say it to him whenever I see him. Now he is asking him to stay here and trying to feed him as a distraction. Why does he want him to stay? Oh yes because if he leaves then Bilbo may have to leave because he has to do what he says._

Thranduil believed that Bilbo was getting Thorin to say so that Bilbo could stay as well and could come to him later. They could finish what had started last night in his room. He watched them disappear in the direction of the kitchen.

Thranduil paced back and forth wanting to follow, but he knew it might upset Thorin causing him to leave and take Bilbo with him. But he wanted to watch Bilbo eat. He always did so with gusto that made the Elvenking yearn for him to worship his body in the same manner. "Damn that hairy troll. Damn him."

The Elf that Bilbo found in the kitchen was more than happy to fix them both a large plate of various foods.

They went into the adjourning room where tables were set up.

Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel strode in nodding to them then sat on the opposite side of the room. Bilbo glanced over seeing that plates and glasses were brought to them, and they were deep in conversation whispering. He guessed it must be important things biased on their expressions.

Thorin grinned warmly at Bilbo who was trying some type of vegetable. "You really enjoy food."

Bilbo bit down and nodded with his mouth full. He swallowed seeing that Thorin had not yet eaten anything. "Yes. I like trying new things too." He decided the yellow item he just ate was quite enjoyable. He was going to add that to his list of vegetables he wanted to take home with him.

"New things?" Thorin lowered his voice and leaned forward across the table closer to Bilbo.

"Yes. It's exciting trying new ones and seeing what you like the best and how it's different from what you are use too." Bilbo put a bite of what looked like cabbaged in his mouth to taste that it was sweeter like fruit. He chewed and glanced at the group of Elves seeing that they were looking over from time to time. Bilbo swallowed and contemplated Thorin's untouched plate. "New things can surprise you." He wanted Thorin to eat as well.

Thorin also looked at the Elves believing that Bilbo was talking about trying out the Elvenking for the night. "Alright so it was something different. But what about this here between us?" Thorin waved his hand back and forth between them wanting to know if there was a future with them.

Bilbo was already chewing on the cabbage like vegetable again. He noticed Thorin motioned to their plates on the table. "Well, like I said sometimes you just have to try it. I didn't know it could be sweet. It certainly doesn't appear that way, I don't usually go for that type, but being willing to try it brings surprises and you might like something that you didn't think you would." Bilbo glanced at the Elves then lowered his voice not knowing if he was disturbing them. "Do you know what I mean?"

Thorin leaned forward more thinking that Bilbo was trying to talk about it without making it obvious to the Elves if they could hear him. He nodded. "Yes. I believe I do." He truly believed now that Bilbo did not find him to be his type at first, but was willing to give it a go. He wondered why Bilbo called him sweet. Then he thought about how rough he was on the journeys and now he was showing concern for Bilbo's well being. He nodded thinking that was it.

"But that doesn't mean you have to only go with the new. Sometimes a mixture of the two ends up being even better then two separately." Bilbo thought about adding his new potatoes with their cheese to his favorite bread back home in the Shire.

Thorin sat back. "I don't know if mixing everything together is the best way to go. It could be disastrous." He seriously doubted that he could climb in bed with Bilbo and Thranduil without killing Thranduil the exact moment he touched Bilbo.

Bilbo thought about how much he loved his bread with just the touch of rosemary and the new vegetables. "I don't think it would be disastrous. You just have to have the right combination and maybe do some sampling first."

Thorin sat up straight. "Sampling?"

"Yes, try a little of this with a little of that. Think of it as trying a snack instead of a whole meal." Bilbo was more determined than ever to try out the new vegetables with his standard favorites as soon as he got home. He thought it might help with the let down of being stationary and not out adventuring with the men. "I think it could really elevate one's mood."

Thorin gripped the table thinking of the idiotic smile on Thranduil's face. "You have already started sampling so to speak."

Bilbo looked at his plate then up again. "Well yes of course, and if you would eat then you can too."

Thorin froze and forgot to breath. He thought Bilbo meant after they ate that they could go up to his room and sample each other. His heart beat faster as he watched Bilbo humming happily as he continued to eat. The moaning sound permeated his skin and felt as if it was running down his chest to his lap. He thought that the sound of his voice was like having warm honey poured over him.

He was moments from pushing the plate aside and suggesting they head up to his room, when movement at the door caught his attention.

Thranduil strode in and up to the table.

Thorin growled. "What are you doing here?"

Thranduil glanced at his plate. "I might ask you the same question especially since it appears you are not here to eat."

"My business is my own and you are the one standing at my table. What? Are you here to sample again?" Thorin kept thinking of his state when he left Bilbo's room.

Bilbo shook his head and waved his fork over his plate thinking that Thranduil was an Elf so he ate this kind of food on a daily basis. "He doesn't need a sample. He's had it already."

Thranduil peered down at where Bilbo's fork pointed at his food. "Yes. I have tried it before. You are right." He watched helplessly as Bilbo lifted his fork to his mouth and used his teeth to take the squash off of it. He licked his lower lip and hummed happily with his eyes half closed. Thanduil's mind offered images of Bilbo nibbling on his chest and tracing his teeth over his hardened nipples. Thranduil took a deep breath remembering that he finally got to brush his fingers into Bilbo's wavy short hair when kissed his forehead good night. "Yes, it was very agreeable."

Thorin stood up trying to keep himself in check as to not scare Bilbo again. "Yes. I know. You don't have to rub it in my face like apparently you did his. I'm well aware. I saw you last night leaving his room."

Bilbo felt confused and remembered that Thorin was concerned earlier that Thranduil was forcing him to eat vegetables. Bilbo chewed thinking that it was something you did with children. Tell them they have to eat vegetables. He wondered if Thorin was trying to watch out for him so that the Elvenking did not mother him to death. Then he thought about Thorin's concern and that he would not act like that if he saw him as an adult.

Thranduil stepped closer. "Yes, and why were you at his room to know that I was in it and where did you sleep last night?"

Bilbo was no longer listening as he felt self conscious about his height, which was something he had not felt in years. He believed both of them were treating him like a small child that needed protecting. Yet something else that was unimportant for them to argue over.

The Elves on the other side of the room didn't even pretend they were not watching and nodded at each other when different things were said.

Bilbo looked down at his half eaten plate not even feeling hungry anymore. It was an odd sensation to him he guessed it was because of all the shouting.

Bilbo pushed his plate away. "I'm tired of this." The two men next to him went silent. "I'm tired of you two bickering. And I'm tired of both of you treating me like a child and you both act like what I think and feel doesn't matter or that I need protecting. I may be short and small compared to both of you, but I can assure you I am an adult and I make my own decisions. I do things when I want too."

Bilbo stopped looking at them and got up. He glanced to the other Elves then turned facing the door knowing that the two Kings were seeing his profile, but he couldn't bring himself to look at them. He knew if he did then he would start backpedaling. "I'm not meaning to be rude and I'm well aware that both of you are Kings of your people." He risked a glance at both of them then trained his eyes at the door. "I'm not trying to disrespect either of you, but this constant fighting between you needs to stop. Besides, it makes me nervous like I'm in battle again. Both of you may be use to it, but I'm not. But as both of you have so adequately pointed out to me, I'm small and insignificant and it doesn't matter what I think. So by all means carry on."

Bilbo peered down at the floor thinking that they were very important people and probably didn't really care what he had to say. He was just a child to them, something to fight over and he was wasting his time even trying. He opened his mouth to say something else, but just looked over at them then back to the floor. He tipped his head to the side, looked up at the ceiling and then walked out going to Galadriel's garden.

Thorin and Thranduil watched him leave feeling like they had let him down.

Thranduil shook his head at Thorin.

Thorin spoke. "This is your fault. We were enjoying a meal and you interfered."

"But what did I interfere with? You were not eating a meal. You were staring at him. No wonder he stopped eating and didn't even take any of it with him. You caused this."

"We were doing just fine before you showed up girly man." Thorin braced his hands on the table.

"I doubt that very much hairy troll." Thranduil looked down his nose at Thorin. He realized he was doing exactly what Bilbo wished he wouldn't. "He does not wish us to argue."

Thorin sat down at the table and pushed his plate aside. "Yes. He talked to me about it. He wants us to get alone and for us all to be happy."

"Get along…happy?" Thranduil felt the anger slide out of him and he took a seat across from Thorin. "I may at some point be able to ignore you when Bilbo is around, but happy? Never."

Thorin scratched the side of his chin. "He actually insinuated that all three of us should get along together at the same time and have a little sampling. The three of us. Together. I don't think I could be in a room and see the two of you in bed together let along join in. It's preposterous."

Thranduil pictured such an event and almost stood up from the table. He used that information and thought over what he had been watching. He now believed that was the reason why Thorin got upset with Bilbo and was going to leave. "The three of us. Yes, that is one thing we can agree upon. It would be disastrous."

"That's what I told him." Thorin rested the side of his head on his hand. He looked at the Elvenking and pictured him without the fancy smancy woman's robe. He thought if he looked at him without having to see his ears or face then it might not be that bad. He shook his head no. "He kept insisting that it would be better that way. He's a Hobbit and I have to admit I don't know that much about their ways or what pleases them." Thorin told himself he wasn't going to ask Thranduil for tips about what Bilbo liked in the bedroom and kept his mouth shut.

Thranduil took off his crown and set it on the table. "Food. Peace. Laughing. Sleeping. Growing potatoes." 

"I knew about the food, but sleeping? He was always restless on our journey. Jumpy." Thorin looked up at Thranduil. "Nervous like he was just now, but some dangerous things happened and he kept his head. He's very cleaver especially under pressure."

Thranduil tugged at his broach. "And here we are making him nervous again." He thought about the possible control Thorin had over Bilbo, but also saw he seemed to genuinely care about Bilbo. "How about we come to a concession? Neither of us tries to control him, and for his sake we stop bickering when he is around." Thranduil thought it would be a way to get Thorin off of Bilbo's back and let Bilbo stay here with him and let Thorin go home.

Thorin nodded wishing whatever hold that the Elvenking had over Bilbo would come to an end. "And any deals he may have agreed to because of our bickering in null and void."

Thranduil actually smiled and nodded believing he had just gotten his way. "Agreed."

Elrond tipped his glass toward Galadriel. "Did that just happen?"

Celeborn folded his arms. "The Hobbit pouted and left then the Kings formed a truce because of him."

Galadriel shook her head. "Even I didn't see that coming."

Elrond took a drink. "Thranduil is too tall for him. He looks better with Thorin."

Celeborn shook his head. "No. Bilbo looks out of place with the barbarian appearance of the Dwarf. He is more physically suited to the Elf."

Elrond questioned. "But what will happen if Bilbo makes a choice picking one over the other after all this or wants them both or neither of them?"

Galadriel continued to stare at the Kings as they left and went separate ways. "Since we are among the wisest, and even we do not know, I would say no one does."

**A/N: **:) Heheheheheheeeee Mayhem! I adore Bilbo not catching on. I wonder what will happen when one of the Kings just strips and starts kissing him? What if the other walks in and decides to do join in or if the one that walks in starts chasing the other naked one around the room with a weapon? Ooohh the possibilities. What do you think of this chapter? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: TH Gathering**

**Chapter 3: Awareness**

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, AU

**Pairing:** Thorin/Thranduil, Thorin/Bilbo (From this point on, they switched.)

**Summary:** Ship: Bilbo is oblivious to the fact that Thorin and Thranduil are fighting over him at a gathering even though he is sitting right there. Bilbo/Thorin and Bilbo/Thranduil to Thorin/Bilbo and Thorin/Thranduil

Tauriel spotted Kili walking down a column of steps, so she strode to the next set and ascended.

She knew it was impractical of her, the leader of the guard, to go out of her way to intentionally avoid a Dwarf, but she didn't like the way she found herself thinking about him. She told herself it was just because of the way she had seen him fight. He was vicious, precise and slayed leaving a trail behind him like fog moving on early morning ground.

She knew of his interest, and now she was intentionally going out of her way to show she did not have any in him. She told herself he was a Dwarf, far too short for her and he lacked grace, but her body reminded her of his swift aggressive moves and his penetrating masculine glare. She shook her head no and approached a platform where she could change her course to get to where she needed to be.

Elrond turned to her. "Tauriel. Do you need something?"

She paused knowing that she would have to make the Elves that glanced at her think she came to talk to them otherwise they would know she came this way to avoid Kili. "I just wanted to see if there was anything that needs to be done because the gathering was extended longer."

Celeborn turned to her again. "Not at this time, but thank you for the offer. Our people are taking care of all of the arrangements."

Elrond nodded to a glasses of wine. "Join us."

She inclined her head and strode forward taking a glass. She had to admit she was curious as to what they were doing.

Galadriel floated down the steps in a white glowing dress. "What have I missed?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "After two days of them putting themselves in his path, he still remains silent."

Celeborn leaned forward. "Thorin and Thranduil sat with him as he ate breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies and lunch, but he pretended they were not there. The Kings actually behaved and talked about food."

Elrond interjected. "A safe topic."

Celeborn peered over at him and continued. "When he passes them and they talk to him, he just nods at them almost in a bow and keeps walking."

Elrond smirked. "Is it a punishment or is he taking your advice seriously?"

Galadriel took a piece of bread and joined them at the rail. "Where is Bilbo?"

Elrond smiled looking down at Thranduil. "That is what they are trying to find out. Thranduil just checked Bilbo's room and now it seems he is going to the kitchen to look around."

Celeborn added pointing up. "Thorin is checking on Thranduil's rooms and is now headed down to Bilbo's room if his course is any indication."

Galadriel remained silent and turned her attention to Tauriel. She squinted then looked straight above her head then back. "I see."

Elrond folded his arms. "Alright, he is done in the kitchen. Thranduil is approaching the steps again."

Tauriel took her eyes off of Galadriel wondering if she was hearing her thoughts about Kili and saw that if both King's continued they would pass each other. "Should we intervene?"

No one answered or looked at her, so she added. "…and distract them?"

All three Elves turned to her in unison. "No."

Galadriel questioned Elrond. "Why the sudden interest in Thranduil? I thought you liked Thorin and Bilbo better?"

Elrond rubbed his thumb over his index finger then smoothed back his hair. "I had a strange dream last night, and now I think I have changed my mind. I think you were right to start with. Thorin and Thranduil should form some type of personal alliance."

Celeborn shook his head. "We tried that. They hate each other. They cannot tolerate each other. No."

Elrond tipped his head to the side and ran his tongue on the inside of his teeth remembering things of old. "Yes, but they are kind of getting along now. And even when they argued there was something to it. Something fascinating in the exchange. The raw passion. The fury. The intensity. I think they protest too much. Maybe they are both too prideful to admit they find each other attractive, and hate each other at the same time."

Tauriel choked on her drink. When she recovered herself, she spoke. "I hate to admit. I think somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that too."

Galadriel contemplated out loud. "And now they have a reason to be agreeable to each other. It might allow them to see past what is on the outside."

Elrond followed Thranduil with his eyes. "One can hope, but I have to admit. I like to watch them fight, but I know it is very bad for them. It is bad for all of us, but a man cannot help what he likes."

Celeborn turned his attention to Elrond. "I seem to remember you fighting with Thranduil from time to time in the distant past."

Elrond smiled wickedly. "Yes."

Galadriel shook her head. "Change the topic. I don't want visuals."

Tauriel saw Kili and Fili coming down the steps from the same area Galadriel did. She tried not to let herself think about him because she was around Galadriel.

Fili kept going then stopped on the next set of steps seeing that Kili was not beside him.

Kili walked toward Tauriel. "How goes it?"

"Well." She looked away before her eyes betrayed her thoughts to him. She had no doubt that what she was picturing in her head would be something else Galadriel would not want visuals on.

"What's going on?" He saw the line of Elves staring out over the column of steps and rooms.

She took a deep breath knowing that he changed his course because she did. "We're looking at the stares."

Fili inched up behind him and whispered. "Boring. Let's go drink. Besides Kive will be there and you said he was interesting. Why waste your time on an Elf girl?"

Kili waved him off whispering back. "You know I find different kinds of things interesting…Kive and Tauriel."

"Wasted energy with the Elf. If you don't pursue Kive then I will." Fili turned and went down the steps leaving Kili with the Elves.

Kili moved closer to where the Elves were and notice what they were watching. "Is this about Bilbo again?"

"Unfortunately." Tauriel sipped her drink then set it down.

Kili picked it up and tried it. "This is good." He took in her appearance. She was always ready for war, deadly and wickedly accurate with a bow. He knew some Dwarf men went on about the beautiful tall blond Elves, but he thought that Tauriel's red hair suited her warrior and fiery demeanor.

Tauriel guessed his thoughts because of the way he started breathing faster, and she ignored what he did and his speeding heart because both Kings were about to run into each other. She guessed quite literally.

Thorin left Bilbo's room. "I'm being nice. What more does he want?" He went to the steps thinking to check the kitchen.

He stomped down each step like he wanted to break it. He closed his eyes and stomped down a step pretending that it was Thranduil's head because he suspected that he had taken Bilbo off somewhere.

Thranduil practically ran up the steps because of the frustration that was building inside him. He rubbed at his forehead and slammed straight into a wall.

Thranduil almost fell back down the steps, but a strong hand gripped his arm. His hand had blocked his vision not letting him see that it was not a wall but Thorin he had slammed into.

The knowledge blinked to life in his mind even as he fell back again only to be held steady by the Dwarf.

Thranduil gripped the column and secured his footing. "I…I…thank you." He peered down at the distance he would have fallen knowing it would have not only hurt his body but it would have damaged his pride even more.

Harsh words blanked him. "You need to be more careful Blondie."

"Are we back to that now? Have you given up and you are leaving?" Thranduil did his best to look down at Thorin who was equal to his height because of the step. His racing heart did not slow after the scare. He felt horror at himself because he knew it was because of the strength and the direct glare of the Dwarf's eyes. He called himself a fool and pushed it aside using his anger as a shield.

Thorin's deep voice rumbled quietly. "He's not some prize to win in a game."

"I know he is not some prize." Thranduil stopped speaking because he knew to some extent that was not entirely true.

Thorin looked him over. "To you he is. People are pieces in your little games you use to amuse yourself." He knew he should tone it down some so they didn't actually fight, but he knew he was onto something. "I've seen you have a genuine like for him, and that you don't have any friends who are men."

"Of course I do. Do not be impertinent." Thranduil felt the sting because he knew what he said was false.

Thorin knew it as well. "You don't. Have you ever wondered why? Honestly, I'm not trying to fight with you. Have you ever wondered?"

Thranduil only tipped his head up.

"You're not very likable. It's alright. I get like that too when I set my mind to something. They tell me I can be a little stubborn." Thorin forced himself to grin.

Thranduil turned to leave then glanced sideways at him. He didn't like that he didn't know what was happening and why he stayed.

"See right there. You are supposed to day 'little?' then point out how crazy stubborn to the point of being down right evil over the whole Smaug thing I was. Then I could have told you that you had a point. Then we would be on equal footing. But see. You're not good at making friends. Seduction…probably, but not making friends."

Thranduil looked away from him and let his eyes roam around. He spotted the group watching them. His eyes met with Elrond then he turned back so they couldn't see his face. "We are being watched."

Thorin ignored his warning because he honestly didn't care. "I think when you like a man and find him interesting as a person that you think you have to seduce them. To you, that is what Bilbo is. Someone to seduce and learn about to momentarily fill up the emptiness that is inside you. Once you figure them out, you toss our toy aside."

Thranduil felt the hit as if Thorin had punched him. "How dare you?"

"I dare, but no one else will." He nodded up at the group. "See it took me a while to understand you. I saw a reflection of the way I have been in the past. Push everyone back. Don't let anyone in or they are able to hurt you. What happened to make you like this?"

Thranduil turned to go down the steps. He felt himself hoisted back and against the side of the column.

Thranduil was shocked for a moment then spoke. "Remove your hands." He tried to pry him off but couldn't. He stopped struggling because he knew that the onlookers would know in a few moments longer that he was not able to push the Dwarf away. He had never run into anyone stronger than him before.

"I will, but you will listen to me first." Thorin loosened his grip on his neck and arm, but didn't let go. "Someone told me something I didn't want to hear, but I needed to hear it. So now, I'm repaying that because apparently Bilbo likes you."

Thranduil turned his face away from Thorin only to have the hand on his neck slide up and grip his chin pulling him back into position. "You are going too far."

Thorin nodded. "Maybe. I don't want you to hurt Bilbo. No be quiet. I don't mean physically. In all the time I have known Bilbo, granted it has not been for long, but for the time I have known him…he has not shown interest in anyone. I worry that your games could hurt him emotionally."

Thranduil peered into Thorin's piercingly honest eyes, but he remained silent.

"I know. Dwarfs talk about feelings. Who knew? You can find someone interesting and get to know them to be their friend. You build on it over time. It doesn't have to be something physical and you don't have to use them up and throw them away. If you trust someone is basically good, you can let them in and if they hurt you then that's just part of it. He let me in and I hurt him. I took the trust he felt for me away from him by my actions." Thorin looked down not focusing on anything. "And he forgave me. I don't know why, but he did. Now, we are trying to work on that. I think this fighting between you and I remind him of how I acted."

"Then you should let me go. Others are watching and could tell him."

"No. Not till I'm done." Thorin leaned a little closer. "In the end, it's not about Bilbo or me. It's about you. Something has happened to you like in the past something had happened to me. You let part of yourself die. When you are around him, part of that comes back to life. And I'll wager this has happened before with others."

"Now, you sound like Elrond." Thranduil spat out then regretted he said it.

"Elrond. What happened? Did you try to play with him and he wouldn't go for it or was it like you are with me? You fought with him and he told you things you didn't want to hear?"

Thranduil pulled and Thorin tightened his grip.

"Why the sudden interest in my well being? Do you really think I'm going to hurt Bilbo?" Thranduil stopped pulling again.

"Maybe, but I do know you are hurting yourself." Thorin pulled him closer letting Thranduil feel his body slide closer. "We're leaders. We complete tasks that were given to us and expected of us. Everyone watches us for mistakes, but wants us to save them when they make them. We have to close off parts of ourselves to do the tasks that no one else can do, and it's our responsibility to keep everyone safe. Alright. Yes. But we are still men. We have hopes, and we have needs."

The last few words reverberated in Thranduil's mind and his body became aware once again of how strong the Dwarf was. His hands were like iron shackles holding in place as he told him words he didn't want to hear. He knew he spoke the truth and it make him want to rage against him, but at the same time he wanted to lean into him. He felt confused.

Thorin found that he enjoyed overpowering the taller Elf and holding him the way he wanted him. He remembered the thoughts he had about him earlier when Bilbo talked about trying each other out in little bits and wondered if this was what Bilbo was waiting for. Maybe Bilbo wasn't going to have either of them till they decided to do more than show civility.

Thorin shook his head determined that he wouldn't share Bilbo with anyone let alone the man he was holding. He focused back on him seeing that his eyes were barely open and his full lips were parted. He admitted to himself that Thranduil was beautiful as Galadriel had said. But, he felt anger toward him that made him want to harm him and dominate him. He wanted him to beg.

Thorin threw himself back and up a few steps at the realization and looked down at his own hands that had almost ran over Thranduil's trembling body. It was something he had never felt before. Sure he had felt aggressive and liked to get rough at times, but he had never felt such burning desire to conquer.

He looked back at Thranduil seeing that he still stood in the exact position, but his eyes opened more watching him. He had to clench his hands and force himself to stand his ground and not go to him. He turned and walked up the steps not know what sickness had possessed him.

Thranduil leaned away from the column touching his neck. He could feel traces of the rough hands on his body that saved, angered then tempted. He lowered his hand knowing he was still being watched and went back down the steps.

When he got to the bottom, Bilbo walked toward him. "Bilbo. Where have you been?"

Bilbo answered without looking at him. "Garden."

Thranduil turned and watched him approach the steps. He wondered if he would hurt Bilbo. The thought was distasteful and he wondered if he would be any good at the friend thing if he truly tried it. "Bilbo. I just talked to Thorin and he needs to speak with you."

Bilbo nodded, but didn't look back.

Thranduil roamed for a while thinking over what happened then entered the wine cellar. He grabbed a bag and put six bottles of strong Elven wine in it and headed up to his room. On his way up, he saw Bilbo talking to Thorin, so he went a different way.

He told himself that he was not conceding the fight over Bilbo only that he decided to change the rules because he didn't want to do anything to actually harm Bilbo's happiness at eating. He didn't want him jittery and nervous. If he was going to be his friend than he determined that he was going to be around him longer and if possible be able to torment Thorin in the process.

When Thranduil entered his room, he opened the first bottle and drank a forth of directly from the bottle. He strode through his room talking no one. "He is my friend. Mine. My friend. That means he is mine already. I can still watch him eat if I want too. Friends eat with other friends, but for some reason you cannot sleep with them."

Bilbo neared his door and saw Thorin sitting in the same place where he found him a couple of days ago. He took pity on him and sat next to him on the floor.

Thorin felt Bilbo bump him with his shoulder and was reminded of the time when they were out in a meadow and he threw his arms around him. He wished he could do it now, but knew they would have to work on things first. "I messed up again."

"You're temper gets the better of you."

"You know I don't think of you as a child, and I value what you think. I just worry about you."

Bilbo looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes a moment thinking of the Shire. He thought of the way it felt when he went home, and how he missed his adventure even though it was difficult. "It felt like I was unimportant."

"You have to forgive me yet again. I just became angry because you slept with the Elvenking."

Bilbo leaned away. "Slept with him?"

"Not slept, I doubt there was sleeping when he was in your room. It's alright. I saw him coming out of your room and it made me furious. Then when we were trying to share a meal, both of you were talking about it with me sitting there. Sampling. I think it best if we just don't talk about the fact that you had a dalliance with him. I'm still getting over it."

Bilbo stood up. "Slept with him. Dalliance?"

Thorin tipped his head down. "Well, what did you expect from me? How did you think I was going to react with you talking about having him in your mouth and choking on him? I don't need to see it in my head. Let's just not talk about it."

Bilbo opened his mouth then closed it. He put his hand up to his mouth then touched his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about. He came to my room and tucked me in. I told him he should smile more and something stupid about his hair then I told him I was sleepy. He kissed me on the forehead I think then he left. Slept with him? Slept with him? And, I think I would remember if I cho…potatoes. I was talking about potatoes. I ate a lot of them and choked on potatoes."

Thorin stood up feeling confused. "Sampling?"

Bilbo backed up when Thorin stepped forward. "The vegetables. For the sake of all that grows in a garden, I was talking about vegetables."

Thorin burst out laughing in a roar till he saw the bewildered expression on Bilbo's face. "You were talking about vegetables." He clasped his arms around Bilbo still chuckling.

Bilbo hugged him back feeling disoriented, and he almost stumbled when Thorin released him. "Lady Galadriel said something strange to me a few days ago. Does everyone think I am having a…a dalliance with King Thranduil?"

Thorin nodded. "He likes you, but I think he is trying to be your friend now."

Bilbo nodded back thinking that Thranduil had given him presents and then he himself had paid Thranduil compliments. "When he came to my room, he thought something was going to happen?"

Thorin raised his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh my. I mean…he. I didn't know he thought…I ummm. He's so tall and…tall. I didn't mean it that way. I shouldn't talk bad about someone because of their height. But, I'd have to climb a ladder to kiss him or he'd have to sit on the floor. I shouldn't have said that." Bilbo shook his head turning red. "I'm so embarrassed."

Thorin's mood soared at hearing Bilbo's words and he stopped Bilbo when he got to his door. "You don't have to be. I had to stand on stairs to look at him eye to eye where he couldn't look down at me."

"I just had no idea. No one said anything. How am I supposed to know things if no one tells me?" Bilbo glanced from side to side.

Against his better judgment, Thorin decided to go ahead and tell him more. "I was jealous."

"Because he liked me and not you?" Bilbo was back to appearing bewildered.

Thorin went to say no and stopped himself remembering earlier on the steps. He took several breaths and just watched Bilbo. He knew he loved Bilbo, but there was something dark and twisted about his feelings for the Elf.

"Well, I'm not interested in him like that, so there is no need for you to feel jealous. And even if he was with me, there would be noting stopping him from being with you too. But Thranduil and I are not together and never will be, so that's settled. He's all yours." Bilbo opened his door and stepped inside.

Thorin braced the door determined that he was not going to give in to his reaction to the Elf. "I meant that I liked you and not that I liked him."

"Well, yes and I like you too." He pursed his lips and glanced at Thorin's arm that was baring the way, so he couldn't close his door.

"Let me be very clear." He removed his hand from the door and folded them together guessing that Bilbo didn't understand. "I like you and want more from you than friendship."

Bilbo opened his mouth and sputtered. He tried again. Words would not come out, so he shut the door in his face and locked it.

Thorin blinked a few times. "Bilbo. Open the door." Thorin tried to keep his voice down, but he heard the lock turn and Bilbo scurry away from the door. "Come on open it. I'm not going to take advantage or hurt you. Don't you know that?" Thorin paused. "Ok don't answer that. Just know I'm not going to hurt you."

Thorin rapped his knuckles on the door. "Hello? I know you can hear me."

After about fifteen minutes he tried again. "It's rude to shut a door in someone's face then pretend you aren't there. Bilbo, open the door. We need to talk about this. Just open the door." He pounded his fist twice. "Can you hear me?"

He went to the kitchen and filled up a platter willed with vegetables and bread. He took it to Bilbo's still closed door. He kicked twice with his boot. "I brought you a lot of food."

"I'm not here."

Thorin leaned toward the door hearing Bilbo. He glanced around knowing that proved that he was and knew it was Bilbo's way of trying not to be rude, but the was not going to open the door to him. "Alright. I'll just leave this large platter here that has a lot of things including potatoes. I'll give you some time."

He set it down and walked to the steps knowing he couldn't sit there all day and wait for him to open the door because it would look like a trap. "Damn. Damn. Damn."

Thorin stomped to his room and slammed the door almost taking off the hinges. "I should have waited. Finding out two kings want you in the same day would shock anyone. I should have waited!"

Thorin roared out his frustration.

Her tore at his shirt getting it off then threw it. He took off his belt and slung it hearing glass break. He threw each boot and his pants. With each item he chucked, he cursed. Finally, he stood naked in his room and stared at his bed. He was breathing in raw rasps.

"I keep messing up."

When his heart started to slow down, he threw back the blanket and sheet on his bed and lay down. His anger had faded into sadness. He had thought that Bilbo would at least smile at him, but he hoped that he would have asked him to eat supper with him.

Thorin pulled the blanket over his waist when another thought hit him. If he wasn't already lying down he would have fell. What if Bilbo didn't truly want him and he had just scared him away for good? What if he went the rest of his life without being able to talk to him? What if he left and he never saw him again?

After Bilbo slammed the door in Thorin's face, he sprinted for his bed and jumped in pulling the blankets up. He heard Thorin talking, but couldn't bring himself to go back to the door. Even when he tempted him with food, he still didn't get out of his bed. He half expected Thorin to kick in the door, but instead he said he left the food then departed.

Bilbo waited another hour before he crept out to his door and unlocked it. He opened it and looked around making sure he was alone before he picked up the platter. He barely made it to his table without dropping it.

He guessed it would hold him till morning.

He sat and ate thinking over what Thorin had said. It hurt his feelings that he had been so misunderstood. "I was talking about food." He waved his fork at the plate and contemplated what to eat next and focused on the cheese.

He continued to talk to his food like he did when he was at home. "He misunderstood me, so he could have misunderstood the Elvenking." He pondered that there was no mistaking what Thorin had said just before he closed the door.

"Thorin likes me." Bilbo stopped chewing and swung his feet that dangled under the large chair. "But why?"

He ate some more then shook his head at the potatoes. "I never saw that either, and I don't know why I shut the door. I guess he shocked me. What do you think?" He looked to the potatoes for help. "You know, he was part of the reason I went on the journey. I never ever thought he would like me in return."

A/N: "He had never run into anyone stronger than him before." Ok I had to write that after they literally smacked into each other. Heheheheheheheeeee Forgive me. I may need to change this to M for the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: TH Gathering**

**Chapter 4: Alone**

**Rating: M **(this point forward)

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, AU

**Pairing:** Thorin/Thranduil, Thorin/Bilbo

**Summary:** Ship: Bilbo is oblivious to the fact that Thorin and Thranduil are fighting over him at a gathering even though he is sitting right there. Bilbo/Thorin and Bilbo/Thranduil to Thorin/Bilbo and Thorin/Thranduil

Thranduil was on his second bottle when he changed his mind about Bilbo. He thought he would tell Bilbo that he wanted his body for a while then after a time they could be friends.

He finished off the bottle determined that it would work and that Bilbo would be thankful. "See you pawing dog? I can be gracious. But Bilbo is going to be mine for a while. I do not even know how you changed my mind."

He opened the third and stared at it. He knew how he had changed his mind. He had given him something far more tempting. A view of what it would be like to be with Thorin. Most of his Elven partners were the exact opposite of Thorin. In those dalliances, Thranduil had been the aggressor so to speak and they were subservient to him. He tried to clear his mind then thought all had but Elrond. He remembered when Elrond had pushed him too far and he stopped things between them.

He went back to thinking about Throin's hands on his body.

A shuttering breath left his lips as he felt the strong hand on his neck. It didn't suffocate, but held him in place quite firmly.

His eyes fluttered remembering the sliding of his hand up to his chin and the grip that could have broke his bones, but didn't.

He traced his fingers over the area Thorin touched picturing it happening again. He flexed his arm remembering the grab that saved him then held him in place.

He had never liked being pushed around and it had always brought out his lethal fury. But this time when he knew he was beaten, he had found himself giving in. He found he liked it.

More than liked. He craved it. He wanted it again. He wished he would kick his door down and devour him holding nothing back. No civility only primal need. Chills of excitement ran over his skin. He had never before wanted someone to control him. He didn't even like the idea of it. Thinking of it now sickened and aroused him.

He remembered others watching and the way he was disrespectful. "No." He wondered what they saw, heard and thought. "No." He thought about everything else that happened between them and it angered him how he now craved his body and the controlling grip of his hands.

"Why did it feel so good? That is usually how I treat others. Does that feel as good to them as it did to me? No wonder they beg me to keep them. But, I never do." He took a sip. "No. Not happening. Never! I will not let him touch me again. Never."

Thranduil chugged down more wine. He wondered how much it would take before he could control his pride enough to go to Thorin's room.

All thoughts of Bilbo were lost in his drunken haze.

Thorin lay in bed still staring at the ceiling even though a few hours had gone by. He kept glancing at the door he left unlocked in the hopes that Bilbo would come by. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Bilbo was packing his things and leaving in the morning.

Thorin grinned to himself forming a plan while feeling rather stubborn. "I know where you live."

"Threats. Threats."

Thorin's eyes darted down at his door again seeing Thranduil stride in and the door close behind him.

Thorin sat up and looked across the room for his weapon knowing he couldn't get to it before the Elf. "Leave."

"No." Thranduil stumbled forward then righted himself by leaning his hand on his bed.

"You're drunk." Thorin took a deep breath not wanting to deal with him. "Alright. So you know now that you are in the wrong room. Leave."

"No." He pulled the blanket and sheet off of Thorin in one jerk. "It took me four bottles to temper down my disgust, so I could come here to you."

Thorin came up to his knees and grabbed Thranduil's silver robe and pulled him onto the bed on his back. He felt determined that he was going to murder him.

He had raised one fist into the air to pummel Thranduil's skull into hundreds of pieces when he saw on Thranduil's face that he liked it. His eyes were barely open. His lips parted, and moved with each breath as his tongue flicked out at the corner of his mouth.

"Just do not kill, disfigure me or cut my hair. I am fine with anything else." He gasped in air through parted lips that smelled of wine.

Thorin realized too late that he was naked and had straddled him. He let go of his neck and lowered his fist slowly. The same strange feeling came over him again.

He didn't want to take his life, but he wanted to take everything else from him. His pride. His freedom. His body. He wanted to torment him till he heard him beg for more then and only then would he take him.

Thorin pushed off of him at the awareness of his own desires. "No. Leave."

"I am not leaving." He leaned up tipping his head back. His golden silk hair was fanned out over the bed. "Why did you stop?"

Thorin grit his teeth not wanting to have this argument because he was making things worse. "I want you out."

"I want you in." Thranduil's words slurred, but his half closed eyes stayed on Thorin's body and his face. He lay back completely and ran one hand down his covered chest then undid one of the small clasps on the front after he moved his broach to the side. "You put me here."

"Stop."

"You do not want me to stop." His eyebrow rose then his eyes tracked down to Thorin's hips where his impressive hardness protruded. "You obviously do not want me to stop or leave." He undid another clasp giving himself a few moments to survey the other man's ripped abs and thickly muscled chest. "Your shoulders are so much more impressive without the clothing, but I expected you to have a lot of hair. Guess I was wrong." He licked his lips picturing his tongue running over his body. He could almost taste him already.

Thorin looked around for his pants while Thranduil kept opening the silver clips on his robe.

Thranduil watched him moving around the room. "Why not come to bed?"

Thorin finally found them and started dragging them on. "You insult me saying you had to get drunk before you came to me and now you're undressing like there's any remote chance this is happening. We have a combative history…you and I. In what realm of fantasy is there any change anything would ever happen between us? I guess you're more messed up than I thought, now get out."

"That looks uncomfortable. Take them back off." Thranduil undid the last clasp and tossed the halves open showing his toned chest and abdomen framed in the shimmering material. His long legs were wrapped in tight pants with boots that came up to his knees. He remembered doing something similar to finally break Elrond. "Join me."

When Thorin didn't speak or move, Thranduil got up and shrugged out of his robe tossing it toward a chair. "Why are you resisting?"

Thorin stepped back banging into a table. "We are practically enemies. Get out."

"I know. I never would have thought that could make this better." He undid his belt and his pants.

The folded back material revealed creamy toned muscles that fascinated Thorin, and his hands shook with the need to pry them farther open. He was so close and willing. Thorin fought with himself. Touch. Kill him. Taste. Throw him out. Lick. Pound his face in. Take.

Thorin scooted back moving the table with him. "No, it makes it worse." He closed his eyes and could still see him. He opened them seeing that he was slowly rocking his hips walking closer.

Thorin couldn't help the rush of adrenalin as he took in the view. The long draping clothing had made him appear less muscular than he was. His body was not bulky like his, but there was no mistaking he had the lean muscle of a warrior who had battled for thousands of years.

He watched as Thranduil removed his boots and the last of his clothing. His arms trembled with the need to go to him and touch him. He didn't know how much more he could take before he gave in to him especially now that he was completely nude in all his toned beauty. "I should have killed you."

"Come now. You want me…my body, but you do not want me. How can we make this work? I need your hands on me." He started moving his hands over himself as if Thorin were doing it. "I need you."

"I may admire your body. But you? Not you." His voice didn't sound so sure any more.

Thranduil didn't know how he held out like this. No one had ever before. He started to think that he might actually have to leave…alone. Then he had an idea. "When we are alone together. I am not me. I am not the Elvenking." He took off his crown and set it down. He fluffed his hair letting it mostly cover his ears. It took him a few moments to say the next word because he struggled inside. "Please."

He saw that got Thorin's attention as his breathing had sped up. Thranduil closed the remaining distance and took both of Thorin's braids in his hands toward the top. He slid his hands down the braids then lightly tugged. It tipped Thorin's head down and inch causing him to run his eyes down Thranduil's body taking in a long survey of his sculpted form.

Thorin lifted his hands to touch him then stopped himself. He flexed his hands bunching the muscles in his arms and shoulders. "If you push me too far, I will hurt you."

Thranduil put his greedy hands on Thorin's chest then ran them up to his shoulders. He looked great, but felt even better. "I want you."

Thorin grabbed his wrists and jerked him to the side closer to the door. "You've had your fun and games. Now go."

Thranduil's frustration ratcheted up still seeing that Thorin wanted him, but was stopping himself. He was truly insulted that he had been without apparel for a few minutes now and was not being worshiped as he was accustomed. He felt the impact that he was not enough to fully tempt the Dwarf King.

"Go, go, go. Is that all you can say? A few empty threats? I expected more from you. The great Dwarf King Under the Mountain. I should have known you were ALL talk. You did not even put up much of a fight when you were put in my cells." He strolled over to the bed and touched his thy to it. "How do your people deal with having such a weakling for a King? Well, not even a real King because you do not take that which you want. Nothing but a dog on a leash. Maybe I should have one made for you. You can be my Doggie Dwarf. I will put you back in my cells and take you out for a walk on your hands and knees now and then when I please."

Thranduil found himself landing on the bed with a bounce then being pinned face down even as his head was pulled back by his long hair. He gasped out in shock then moaned at the sensation that he could not get away even if for some unknown reason he changed his mind and wanted too. He didn't. He arched his back as best he could while wanting more.

Thranduil moved his head to the side only to feel it jerked back. His eyes closed momentarily savoring the sensation of surrender to someone stronger than he was. It was addictive and only made his need escalate as Thorin's hardness rubbed against him.

"Do you want this? Is this what you want?" Thorin growled out savoring the sensation of controlling the Elf again. It fed something dark inside him that he had never let out before.

"Yes." Thranduil tried to move against him only to be held down more firmly. "Yes."

Thorin ground himself against him while smelling the sweetness of his blond hair and feeling the flexing of his body. "Who is going to wear a leash?"

Thranduil answered without thought. "I will."

Thorin leaned over to his side and pulled Thranduil's body with him. "Touch yourself. I want to see you do it again." Thorin moved off of the bed.

"Thorin. Do not leave me here. I cannot stand it." Thranduil pleaded as Thorin walked to the other side of the room. Thranduil let go of himself and slammed his fist into the mattress as his frustration took over.

Thorin grabbed a bag and turned back to his bed.

Thranduil panted watching his return. He hated that he was so very thankful and eagerly waiting.

"Do what I said." He bit down on Thranduil's shoulder making his body jerk as he let out a cry. The pain burst from his shoulder then dulled mixing with the throbbing of his body. He pulled against Thorin thankful that he could not get away. It was like tangibly feeling Thorin's desire for him. His brain fogged causing him to lose all conscious thought, and his only existence was the sensations his body was feeling.

When Thorin's teeth lessened their grip and Thranduil felt his tongue slide over his skin, his hand just moved to grip himself starting a slow but tight stroke at the base. Thorin reached forward sliding his hand over his tip then down to where Thranduil's hand gripped. Thranduil let go allowing Thorin to spread the oil all over him.

Thorin moved Thranduil's leg more to the side and probed with his fingers readying him. Thranduil moaned feeling the slickness of his fingers and knew now why Thorin had left the bed. It was maddening to Thranduil at how slow Thorin was taking it. He then thought he was doing in on purpose to torture him.

His breathy words floated out of his parted mouth. "I am fine. Continue."

Thorin pushed forward moving Thranduil farther onto his stomach then leaned holding him down to the bed again trapping Thranduil's hand under him. "Are you telling me what to do Elf?"

Thranduil felt a firm swat on his ass that caused him to gasp. It took a moment before he could answer. "No." The slap made him think of Thorin vigorously thrusting inside him causing his body to smack against him. Thranduil moaned when Thorin's hand kneaded the area where he had just reddened.

Thranduil's hips moved on their own sliding his oiled hardness against his hand only to have his arm pulled behind his back and lifted up almost to the point of pain. Thranduil jerked and thrashed causing his hair to spill over his back. He felt his arm pushed higher. He cried out feeling the pressure lessen as he panted. He felt his hair being moved to the side and teeth grazed on the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to speak and the teeth bit down, but not as hard as before. Thranduil heard himself half panting and half whimpering as he tried to remain still.

"Do you want me to continue?" Thorin threatened with a question knowing that his heated breath was tingling the moist skin on Thranduil's neck.

"Yes." Thranduil sounded breathless with anticipation.

"When you say yes, you need to say who you are talking to." Thorin leaned back some and stared moving his wicked fingers back to where they were before.

"Thorin."

"King Thorin…so it is yes King Thorin. Say it." He had a hold of his hair with his other hand lifting his face off of the mattress.

Thranduil pressed back against him feeling his head pulled to the side so they could watch each other. "Yes, King Thorin."

He removed his hand and rubbed himself against him letting him feel what was waiting for him. "Beg." Thorin saw what that one word sparked in Thranduil's eyes.

Thranduil became aware even in his hedonistic haze that this whole time he was trying to seduce Thorin into doing what he wanted that he was the one being played.

Thranduil gasped as he felt the hard length press against him rubbing, but never entering. "No."

"No? You do not want me. You want me to stop? I can let you go and you will leave having never truly known everything that I am. Is that what you want?"

"I will not beg." Thranduil swallowed knowing that when he said the word 'beg' that he drew it out and his muscles flexed wanting more. "You ask too much."

"Come now, that is one simple thing to do to get everything you want." Thorin reached foreword putting his hand over Thranduil's so he was grinding against him from behind and firmly sliding their hands down Thranduil's length to squeeze harder at the base at the same time. His mouth nipped at his back as he growled in his ear. "Don't you want me? All of me?" He reached lower stroking letting the side of his hand graze his thy as he moved.

"Yes." Thranduil's strangled voice came out. "Please. I am begging you. Take me. Now before I die."

And Thorin did. His muscular body easily moved Thranduil the way he wanted him. He worked himself inside maddened by the way Thranduil moved with him.

Biting. Moaning. Thrusting. Their bodies worked together while hands stroked and grabbed. Neither of them had truly known how much they needed what the other was giving until they found themselves given over to the heat and working of strong muscles. Changing of positions. Tasting and being tasted.

They grappled with each other finding they could push the other to give more till their eyes met and locked together. Thorin slowed his movements taking Thranduil's jaw to tip his neck to give him better access to his mouth. He hesitated searching Thranduil's sapphire eyes understanding and knowing that he was understood in that they needed each other and he had nothing to do with what their bodies were striving for.

Thranduil took one of Thorin's braids tugging his lips closer till they met in a soft press while their eyes remained connected. The moment passed and Thorin eagerly fed from his mouth as his body picked back up where he left off. Thorin gripped the side of Thranduil's face and jaw holding his mouth in place as his hips trusted to the same movement his twisting hand had on Thranduil's length.

When Thorin kissed him with all the force and fervor that his body was giving him, Thranduil felt himself go over the edge. Thorin couldn't help but react to the scream that he tore from Thranduil's lips. Thorin growled with exertion and restraint knowing he didn't need either any longer and let himself follow over the edge as well.

Thranduil struggled for air as he turned his body more so he could see Thorin better. The alcohol had long worn off and he knew everything he had said should have pricked his pride causing him to storm out. Strangely enough, it didn't. He couldn't understand the feelings he was having and told himself it was just the after euphoria. He contemplated leaving like Thorin had wanted before. He didn't think Thorin would want him to stay since they were done. He wanted to stay now even more than before, but started to rise.

A strong arm pulled him down. "You're not going anywhere just yet." Thorin rolled onto his back and pulled Thranduil so that he rested his head on his chest and shoulder. "Just rest. You can hate me tomorrow and storm out in a prissy stomp. Make sure you put something on before you do." Thorin ran his hand over the bite mark on Thranduil's shoulder.

Tears stung Thranduil's eyes as he moved his arm over Thorin's waist and relaxed against him. Thorin stroked his hair for a while till he noticed Thranduil's state. "Did I harm you? Do you have any broken bones?"

Thorin could have sworn he heard a sniffle. Thorin was at a loss because his concern made things worse.

Thranduil wiped at a tear that fell. "No. You did not hurt me physically."

Thorin took a deep breath. "The pretty ones are always the most complicated."

Thranduil smacked his hand down hard on Thorin's chest and sat up. "Now you say I am pretty?"

Thorin looked at him seeing his sad yet angry eyes. He would have never thought that the Elvenking cried, but he saw the shimmer of tears over sapphire. "You are, but if you ask me tomorrow I will deny it. Now, how did I hurt you?"

"When I first took off my clothes, you never once paid me a compliment." He lay back down and stroked his chest where he had smacked.

"I didn't know if I was going to kill you or fuck you at the time, so it should be a given that it was probably not the time for you to hear me say something like hey Elf nice ass." Thorin went back to petting his hair. "You temp me beyond my pride and my anger's ability to resist. I gave in to you. That should make you happy and that is a compliment. Now, be quiet and sleep. We can fight tomorrow."

"I am not trying to fight with you right now." Thranduil felt Thorin's nipple next to his mouth so he flicked out his tongue.

"Uhuu." Thorin leaned forward grabbing at the blankets and tossed it over them then settled Thranduil back down. "Sleep."

Thranduil felt himself drifting and relished Thorin's warmth that blazed like a fire. "Alright, but only because I want too."

A/N: That went a little different than I thought. A little pain and little torture? LOL! Ok, I guess I need to focus on Thorin/Bilbo next. *takes deep breath knowing that chapter will be vastly different from this one…or similar in that Thorin may find himself on the reverse side of the situation*


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: TH Gathering**

**Chapter 5: Understanding**

**Rating: M **(next chapter maybe)

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, AU, Angst

**Pairing:** Thorin/Thranduil, Thorin/Bilbo

**Summary:** Ship: Bilbo is oblivious to the fact that Thorin and Thranduil are fighting over him at a gathering even though he is sitting right there. Bilbo/Thorin and Bilbo/Thranduil to Thorin/Bilbo and Thorin/Thranduil

Bilbo finished eating and got ready for bed just as he had the day before. He enjoyed having some type of routine.

He climbed into bed and though about how only a couple of hours ago Thorin had told him that he had feeling for him and in response he had slammed the door in his face. "I wish I hadn't of done that."

He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep only to dream of Thorin's voice. He kept hearing him talking, but couldn't find him.

Bilbo woke up and searched his room determined that he might be hiding somewhere. He checked his door seeing that it was still locked. "Strange dreams."

He picked up what he thought was an apple and took a bite finding it tasted more like a grape. "Strange food."

He finished eating it then straightened up his room. When he was done, he walked over to his door and opened it. No one was there so he went out and locked the door behind him. He walked to the end of the corridor and noticed there was a group up on a platform, so he went back down his hall to the stairs that went up.

When he made it to the platform, everyone went silent.

He glanced at Elrond, Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Tauriel, Legolas, a slender brown haired elf he did not now, Kili, Fili, Dori, Ori and Balin.

"Are you having a small party?" Bilbo questioned seeing that they were just going to stare at him.

Lady Galadriel addressed his question. "Not exactly."

Bilbo nodded feeling out of place then excused himself.

He walked back down heading toward Thorin's room since he did not see him at the party. He shook his head thinking that they didn't even have food. "Strange people."

Bilbo plodded along till he stopped at Thorin's door. Bilbo leaned against it thinking that he heard Thorin speaking. "It's me Bilbo. I can't hear you." More murmuring. "Are you telling me to come in?" Bilbo tried the door feeling that it was locked. He heard Thorin's voice again. "Of all the times to mumble."

Bilbo looked around on the floor and spotted a piece of metal that he knew would work. He used it to pick the lock and let himself into the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead his jaw dropped.

A very naked Thorin was on top of King Thranduil who was thrashing under him as his arm was being pulled up behind him. Bilbo went to step forward thinking Thorin was going to break his arm, but stopped seeing that Thranduil, who was also without apparel, was very much enjoying the rough handling from the Dwarf King.

Bilbo leaned back when he heard Thorin growl. "Do you want me to continue?"

Bilbo's mouth went dry and his eyes went wide when he heard Thranduil answer. "Yes."

Bilbo continued watching and listening till he heard Thorin tell Thranduil to beg for him to continue. Bilbo backed out of the room thankful that they did not see him. He shut the door and kept backing up till he almost walked off the edge. A shout from above saved him.

He turned seeing his peril and moved away from the edge. His eyes went up to where the group was at. He raised a hand to Elrond who had shouted. Once again, everyone was staring at him, so he tried to act normal and walked to his room.

When he was safely in his room, he went back to his bed and climbed in pulling the blanket up over his head. He felt traumatized by what he had witnessed and how he had almost fell to his death. He then wondered if it was the unusual food that was causing everything. "Strange happenings."

He woke to hear a rapping on his door. Bilbo opened his eyes and glanced at his window then felt how hungry he was. "I've missed breakfast and second breakfast." He raised his voice. "Hold on."

He tossed back the blankets seeing that he was fully dressed. He was half way to the door when memories of the night before came back to him, so he stopped.

He remembered the unusual dream, fruit, people and the happenings in Thorin's room. He heard the rapping on the door again. "I'm coming." He continued forward wondering if it had all been some type of strange dream where he thought he woke up but didn't.

He opened his door to see King Thorin standing there with a hand braced on the door frame. Bilbo's eyes went over his dusty coat and saw several long blond hairs mixed with the fur. He flushed knowing it wasn't a dream.

"It's almost noon, and I thought I would check on you since you haven't been down to eat." Thorin was beaming inside because Bilbo was still there and hadn't shut the door in his face.

"I'm fine." Bilbo looked away. He couldn't even glance at him without remembering how he looked naked. Memories flooded back of how he ground against Thranduil while almost breaking his arm then the fact that Thranduil was full of rapture at the torture. "Ummm."

"Do you want to eat?" Thorin questioned hoping he would go down with him to the kitchen.

Bilbo heard his voice, but didn't comprehend the words. His mind was over taxed because he looked at him while he talked.

"Are you alright?"

He looked away and thought to himself that he was probably better off than Thranduil. His mind couldn't even understand how each of the Kings had been enjoying themselves that way. It was not his idea of romantic. "I ummm. I'm fine."

Thorin was becoming concerned for him. "May I come in?"

Bilbo glanced back at his bed thinking that his body was more frail then an Elves. His mind offered pictures from battle. He saw a man's arm removed. "No!" He turned back to Thorin. "I mean no. I don't think so." Bilbo pursed his lips and looked at the floor then the ceiling then at the hairs on Thorin's coat.

Thorin looked down at his dusty coat. "It's dirty." He remembered how Bilbo had kept his house in perfect order and probably didn't want the dirt in his room. "I got cleaned up this morning and put on clean clothes, but put on my dirty coat. If that is the problem…" Thorin took it off and tossed it in the floor against the wall in the hall. "There. It's gone. Now can I come in?"

Bilbo glanced down at the coat remembering that he had seen it on the floor in Thorin's room as well. In his mind, he heard Thorin say the word 'beg'.

He spoke before he thought. "There'll be no begging."

Thorin stepped back. "No. I didn't mean to sound that way. I just want to come inside. Are you ill?"

Bilbo thought about the night before. "Feeling a bit strange."

Thorin nodded. "Anything I can help with?"

Bilbo remembered Thorin saying that he did not like the Elvenking, but that he liked him. He wanted to ask if he liked him so much then why did he sleep with Thranduil on the day Thorin confessed his feelings for him. Why did he let the Elvenking into his room? Why did he let him into his bed? Why did he find pleasure in the pain of others? "Why?"

"Why? Because I want to help you. Because I like you. You know that." Thorin stepped forward again.

"Why do you say you do when you don't?" Bilbo folded his arms.

Thorin shook his head. "I do like you. Why? Did someone come by this morning and tell you different?" Thorin felt panic that someone might have told him that Thranduil stayed the night in his room.

"No. You're the first person I have talked to today." Bilbo unfolded his arms wondering what would happen if he just shut the door again.

Thorin moved into the door frame. "Why do you think I don't like you and why won't you let me in your room so we can talk?" His mind ran wild. "Is someone else in there?"

Bilbo shook his head no. "I…You lose your temper often. I don't want to get hurt."

"I will not hurt you." Thorin thought over their history. "If it will calm your nerves, then I will come in and sit in one place and not move from that spot. I promise I will sit then leave unless you tell me different. I promise you this on my throne."

Bilbo eased his grip on the door knowing that it was the one thing that was sacred to Thorin. "Alright."

Thorin strode in and sat on the first thing he came to. It was a foot rest. He took a deep breath and looked around seeing everything was in order. "You're sure you are not ill?"

Bilbo slowly walked from the door to stand behind a chair. "I just had a strange dream is all."

Thorin nodded wondering if the dream had anything to do with the Smaug dealings.

Now that he had talked his way in his room, he had no idea what to talk about. He wanted to tell him about what happened with Thranduil, but didn't want to just blurt it out.

Bilbo kept his eyes averted from Thorin. From the first moment he saw him, Bilbo knew that he found him attractive and commanding. He wondered what it would be like to form a relationship with him and to be with him. But after what he witnessed, he wasn't so sure now.

He had no desire to have his arm wrenched or to helplessly beg for attention. He feared Thorin would consider him fragile and boring. Bilbo shook his head no and stared at his bed.

"What is it?" When Bilbo didn't answer, Thorin continued. "You stand behind that chair acting as if I'm going to lunge at you to hurt you. I'm not moving from this spot unless it is to walk straight out the door or unless you tell me to do something else. I'm at your mercy." He didn't mean to say the last part, but knew he meant it. There was something perversely attractive about Thranduil, but his heart was for Bilbo alone.

Bilbo stepped out from behind the chair feeling silly then he went to the table and took a bite from another grape apple. "Sometimes you find out things are not what you thought they were. Like this apple. It tastes like grapes." Bilbo peered at Thorin then back to where he took a bite. "If I didn't like the taste of grapes, I have two choices. I can put it on the tray thereby insulting my host that there food is not tasty or I can make myself eat it knowing the whole time I don't like it."

Thorin listened then watched him finish eating it. "If you don't like it, don't eat it."

"I like this, but I don't know if I'm going to like other things. In fact, I don't think I will after…" Bilbo shut his mouth and tapped his hand on the table.

Thorin thought over what he said. "Are you worried that if we start something and you find you don't want me anymore that I will harm you? That as the host who offered myself to you that I will what? Be insulted, so you would feel obliged to continue things while not liking it? Is that what you are trying to get at?" He flexed his legs to stand, and then stopped himself. He braced his hands on his legs instead.

"Something like that." Bilbo tapped his hand more and glanced around trying to force himself to say the next words.

Thorin saw his struggle and waited.

Bilbo dusted at the surface of the table even thought there was nothing to dust off. "I may not have the same…appetites as you."

Thorin remembered that there misunderstandings from earlier centered around Bilbo talking about food and that he did not catch on to what Bilbo meant. "Is this a food thing?"

Bilbo shook his head no while raising his eyebrows.

Thorin waited, but Bilbo never elaborated. "For what? Power? Gold? My throne? I already have those things and I learned from what happened. Nothing like that shall happen again."

Bilbo felt pressure knowing that he could not bring himself to give a full description. "No. Ummmm appetites as in… ummm." He shook his head telling himself that he was an adult and he should be able to talk plain. "Sleeping…ummm together type stuff."

Bilbo huffed out air and put a hand to his forehead thinking that he was making a fool of himself in front of the Dwarf King.

Thorin understood now and knew from before that this was not a topic he had heard Bilbo talk about. When they were on their journey and the men would start talking about physical things, he had noticed that Bilbo always found something else to do a little farther away from them. He saw now that he was uncomfortable and out of his comfort zone. "It's alright. I understand. What if the things we like are not the same right?"

Bilbo removed his hand and nodded.

"I don't want to rush you. There is plenty of time for that later once you feel comfortable with it." Thorin thought of several questions he wanted to know the answers to, but told himself this wasn't the time.

"What if I already know things…ummm don't match up?" Bilbo inspected the back of the chair he found himself behind again.

Thorin leaned forward not knowing how he would know because he knew he had never talked about that kind of thing around him. "Alright, then you can tell me what you prefer and I will say if that is something that is ok with me."

Bilbo felt his face flush redder. He tried to speak several times and nothing came out as words.

An idea came to Thorin. "Bilbo. Look at me."

He shook his head no.

Thorin continued anyway. "Do you know what you like?"

Bilbo didn't look up or answer.

"Have you been with a man before?"

Bilbo nodded.

Thorin sat back seeing he was making progress. "What did you like and what didn't you like?"

Bilbo stared at the wall.

"Is there something that you know you like…if it was with them or anything else that you just like?"

Bilbo thought back to the main contact he had with Thorin. "Hugging."

"Hugging. I'm ok with hugging." Thorin remembered when he had hugged Bilbo before. "Did you like it when I hugged you?"

He nodded.

Thorin smiled. "Alright then for now we will hug and later on if there is something else you want to try or something else that you like then you can tell me or write it down. Does that sound alright?"

Bilbo wanted to say yes. "No."

"No? You don't want me to hug you again? You don't find me attractive? What?" Thorin tipped his head down and his eyes went up to Bilbo.

"Because by then I will not want to end things with us when you want other types of things that I don't." Bilbo thought that was as close as he was going to be able to describe it. He was almost proud he got the words out.

"I wouldn't force something on you."

"Not that." Bilbo shook his head. "I'm…I'm a Hobbit."

Thorin nodded. "So you don't like the beard? Too scruffy?" Thorin ran his fingers over the hair on his chin. "I can trim it more often."

"That's not what I mean. I mean I'm not as muscular or as ummm" He bowed his head making sure he could not see him looking at him, so he could finish speaking. "I'm more fragile than…what you are used to and probably more boring." He let the rest of the air out of his lungs in a whoosh. He hadn't noticed with each group of words that he kept breathing in till it hurt from his lungs being full.

Thorin watched him catching his breath like he had just run up a hill. Under other circumstances, he knew he would have laughed at what Bilbo had just said. But, his concern for Bilbo had tempered any humor. "It's alright Bilbo. Just breathe. You're doing well." Now he fully understood why he slammed the door.

Bilbo was leaning on the chair for support. When he finally started breathing normal, he risked speaking again knowing his embarrassment was complete. "Now that we have talked, you probably want to leave. So that's fine with me. Thank you for coming by."

Thorin stayed where he was. "I don't believe we are done talking. You are a little shorter than me and smaller, but you don't have to worry about me tackling you or breaking your neck and ripping your arms off." He paused and thought of Thranduil.

Bilbo did too, and he saw a distant look on Thorin's face then a glaze of hunger came over his eyes before it disappeared and Thorin was normal again. "What were you thinking of just then?"

Thorin didn't want to lie, so he remained quiet as he thought of how to word it.

Bilbo quickly offered. "King Thranduil?"

Thorin knew now he would have to talk about it. "Yes."

"I see." Bilbo folded his hands feeling hurt, which fueled his temper. He felt downright snippy. He jerked his head to the side then to Thorin. "You sit here talking about…this subject with me and you think of him. He's not fragile. You could choke him and his neck wouldn't bruise or break. You could break his arm and he would probably be healed by the next day. Sounds perfect for you. You said you don't like him, but you do. You say you like me, but you don't. You're a King and all, but feel free to leave." Bilbo moved turning his back to Thorin.

Thorin felt Bilbo's words like a mace bashed him in the head. He stood to leave then sat back down. He thought about how Thranduil's persistence paid off for him. "I had a dalliance last night with him if that is what you want to call it. It wasn't something I would call typical for me. You said before that if there was something between Thranduil and I that you were alright with it. And you are right. I don't like you." Thorin forced the words out. "I love you."

Bilbo put his hand over his heart and pressed down. "You told me you wanted a relationship with me then were with him I'm assuming for the first time in that same day. If I was as important as you say, those events would not have been so close together."

Thorin stared at the floor seeing how it would appear to Bilbo. "It is very…" He thought of what he called Thranduil. "Complicated. What was with him has nothing to do with you and me."

"I can't give you what you want."

Thorin went back to watching his back. "What? What do you think that I want? Sex? Eventually some time down the road when you are comfortable with that then yes that would be lovely, but what I want is you. You…who you are. Not sex. It's not about sex."

"Please stop saying that word." Bilbo turned part of the way around. "And it is about…that."

"So this is about you not finding me attractive? You have never wanted me and you think you never will? Is that right?"

"No. I have found you interesting from the very beginning. I ummm wanted…I hate this." Bilbo went back to leaning on the chair.

"It's ok. You found me interesting and wanted me, but you don't want me now?"

Bilbo rested the side of his heated cheek on his hands that were flat on the top of the chair. "I saw."

"What?" Thorin started feeling sick.

"I…went to your room wanting to talk to you." Bilbo moved putting his face in his hands and spoke between his fingers as he lay partially over the chair. "I went in. I saw you almost break his arm. I heard you tell him to beg while you hurt him. He liked it. I backed out and almost fell off the edge all the way down to the rocks."

Thorin almost stood up and went to him. With an iron grip, he forced himself to keep his promise.

"Elrond saved me. I almost died." Bilbo felt like he wanted to lie down. His knees bent and he had to shift his stance leaning even more on the chair. "I thought it was some dream brought on by the strange food, but your coat. Long blond hairs. It was real. So you see I know that things won't work with us. I'm not…violent and I don't like someone torturing me. I prefer things more boring…romantic. Now, please leave I need to lie down."

Thorin was horrified that Bilbo had seen what happened in his room and terrified that Bilbo had almost died because of it. "I'm so sorry Bilbo."

"You don't need to be sorry. You just need to be gone." Bilbo tried to stand up straight and stumbled catching himself. He was dizzy and felt like he was going to pass out.

Thorin looked at the platter he brought up last night seeing everything was gone. "You need to lie down then eat. Let me help you get into bed then let me go get you something to eat. You want to eat right?" Thorin had worded it in such a way that he thought he would say yes.

Bilbo nodded.

Thorin jumped up and moved over to where he was.

He gently lifted him up in his arms and carried Bilbo over to the bed. He knew he was bad off because he didn't protest. "It's alright. Here just lay down and I'll get food. Lots of it. It's lunch time. You've missed several meals already."

Thorin set him down and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

Bilbo nodded thankful of how much care the strong Dwarf took with him. "Do you really love me?"

Thorin bowed his head. "Very much so."

"Then be sure to bring potatoes." Bilbo moved over to his side pulling the blanket higher.

Thorin smiled and quickly strode out the door and ran down the stairs like Smaug was alive and chasing him.

A/N: And back to potatoes again. LOL! I meant for this to be M, but it went kind of angst-hurt/comfort on me for some reason. I guess next chapter will have to be Bilbo/Thorin. Thranduil's leash will have to come back at some point. Maybe the chapter after that. I just notice when I was typing it that Thorin/Thranduil almost killed Bilbo. I mean that can't happen. What do you think of the fic so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: TH Gathering**

**Chapter 6: Exploring**

**Rating: M **

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, AU, Angst

**Pairing:** Thorin/Thranduil, Thorin/Bilbo

**Summary:** Ship: Bilbo is oblivious to the fact that Thorin and Thranduil are fighting over him at a gathering even though he is sitting right there. Bilbo/Thorin and Bilbo/Thranduil to Thorin/Bilbo and Thorin/Thranduil

Bilbo heard the nock at his door believing it was Thorin back with the food. "Come in."

Bilbo rolled over on his back wondering what types of food he brought. It didn't take long to noticed it was not Thorin.

"We never had our talk my little friend." Thranduil shut the door and walked farther into the room toying with his spider broach. "I told the Dwarf you and I could be friends, but maybe we can hold off on that for a while."

"You ummm don't want to be my friend right now?" He could barely focus because he remembered the sleek lines of his naked body straining and thrashing about under Thorin. It mystified him that Thranduil had enjoyed himself while being handled in such a fashion. He knew he would be screaming to get out of the room not screaming yes and begging for more.

"Being friends limits things." Thranduil tipped his head to the side with a nod. "And I do not like to be denied something I want."

Bilbo looked up and saw Thorin enter the room and pause. His face transformed into rage before he slammed the silver tray down on a table something else fell. He grabbed a hold of Thranduil.

Bilbo pulled his blankets over his head afraid they were going to resume what he had watched in Thorin's room earlier, but this time it would be on his floor. He decided he didn't need any more images stuck in his head and debated if he should make a run for it.

Bilbo heard Thranduil shout and couldn't help but pull the blanked down some. He saw Thorin bodily dragging the Elvenking across the room to the door as he kicked. He wasn't enjoying himself this time Bilbo thought.

"This is not the time for you. I will come to you later or send for you. You can get pissy about this then, and I'll fuck you blind, just not right now. And, leave Bilbo alone." Thorin growled as he hoisted the Elf King out the door and dropped him in a shower of long blond hair on the floor.

Celeborn turned to Galadriel as they watched from the platform. "That could have gone better."

Elrond smiled. "No, that was perfect. Serves him right for poaching."

Kili looked to his brother then to Tauriel. "What does he mean by poaching?"

Gandalf leaned forward quietly speaking. "Taking something that already belongs to someone else. In this case, I believe he means Bilbo."

Saruman shook his head and stirred his drink. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. He's small and rather plain looking."

No one paid him any attention as they watched Thranduil sit up and slam his hands down on the floor with a scream. He then tried to pull his hair back and secure his crown only to have his crown fall off and roll.

They listened to him cursing about dogs and trolls as he kicked his legs trying to unwrap them from his robe. When he finally stood, he almost tripped getting to his crown. He paused reaching for it seeing that the group that watched him the day before was back and the numbers had grown. His movements became swift as he retrieved his crown and stalked away.

Thorin slammed the door and locked it then pulled a piece of furniture in front of it. He turned to look at a very frightened Bilbo. "Just give me a minute to calm down." Thorin held out his hand then put it on his hip as he took in several deep breaths. "Everything's alright just wait."

Bilbo dropped the blanked all together now that he knew Thranduil was gone. "He said he didn't want to be my friend right now, but maybe later. What did he mean by that?"

Thorin wanted to break something with his bare hands, so he continued to stand still and focus on breathing. "He wants to fu…a dalliance with you then after a while friendship."

"I don't like him that way. Just tell him that." Bilbo looked over to the large silver tray of food. "Potatoes?"

Thorin chuckled knowing dealing with Thranduil about Bilbo would not be that easy, but his heart lightened at seeing Bilbo smile at the food. "Yes, I brought potatoes and a couple dozen other things."

Bilbo scooted over making room on the bed, but stayed under the blankets because he was a little chilly.

Thorin set the long tray in the center of the bed and lay on top of the blankets on his side like Bilbo was doing. He watched Bilbo stab a few pieces of cooked vegetable and put them in his mouth chewing.

Bilbo couldn't miss Thorin's direct stare. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I got something earlier." Thorin was content to just watch Bilbo.

"Here. You need to eat too." Bilbo stabbed a piece of meat knowing that Thorin preferred it.

The piece of meat was held out near his lips and Bilbo shook it from side to side wanting him to eat. Gravy was dripping down the side. Thorin kept his eyes on Bilbo's and slid his tongue over the side of the offering to lick it off before he took the meat in his mouth letting his lips slide on the fork as he pulled back.

With a slight squint and a lowering of his head, Thorin surveyed the shape of Bilbo's body under the blanket letting his intention be known. He then trailed his eyes up to Bilbo's face seeing that he appeared puzzled. Thorin thought over the fact that he had never seen Bilbo flirt or give any indication that he thought about physical pleasures other than food.

Thorin wondered if Bilbo caught on to what his show meant. "What are you thinking about?"

Bilbo inspected the fork. "That you like meat as much as I like vegetables. The way you eat is kind of unusual."

It was as Thorin feared. He had not caught on at all. "Not any more unusual than you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you get so much pleasure out of it that you hum and almost moan as you rock licking your lips. It's very distracting." He now fully understood Thranduil's fascination with watching Bilbo eat.

"Well, I really really enjoy it. What about you? You lick sauce off of the meat running your tongue all over it tasting it before you put it in your mouth then really slowly slide and suck it off into your mouth before you eat it. Playing with it." Bilbo bobbed his head picking what he wanted from the tray next. He hummed yes and selected a piece of cheese and bounced as he chewed.

Thorin pressed his face down into the pillow huffing out air. "I wish."

"What are you doing?" Bilbo questioned.

"Dying a slow and torturous death." Thorin raised his face enough so that he could see Bilbo. He wanted him, but knew he could not act on it. Bilbo had no idea the effect he had on him. Thorin wanted to wait till Bilbo felt more comfortable around him, and he knew it was going to drive him completely mad with desire. He wondered by the time Bilbo brought up the topic, he would be so ravenous that he might not be able to trust himself not to scare Bilbo.

"Don't be so dramatic. Ok fine. I'll try it your way, but I still find it unusual and kind of like playing with your meat."

Thorin's eyes darted down to Bilbo's body thinking of how he worded it then pressed his face into the pillow again grunting. He told himself he had to stop picturing Bilbo gripping himself while naked.

When he heard the fork scrape the tray, Thorin couldn't help but look up.

Bilbo lifted his mouth up and ran the tip of his tongue along the edge then slid the flat of his tongue along the bottom flicking the end up touching the bottom of the fork.

Thorin breathed heavily and pictured Bilbo doing that to his body.

Bilbo then slid the fork back and sucked on the end of the piece of meat getting all of the gravy off. He licked his lips sucking on them then put the piece of meat in his mouth and slowly pulled out the fork. He closed his eyes and chewed tasting all of the flavors and savoring the texture. His eyes opened as he spoke. "It's good."

Thorin was trembling with the need to kiss Bilbo and feel his body pressed against his. "Yes, it's good." His fingers clenched the pillow at feeling himself painfully erect in his pants. Normally, he wouldn't have hesitated to loosen his pants or adjust himself. But because of Bilbo's sensibilities, he didn't for fear it would sent him running from the room.

"You look hungry. Do you want some?"

Thorin yelled in his mind that yes he wanted some. "No, thank you. You eat." But he didn't know how long he was going to be able to watch. He contemplated leaving so he could take care of himself, but he thought Bilbo would notice his current state, and he didn't want to leave anyway. He wondered if this was how Thranduil felt…completely tortured.

Bilbo finally noticed Thorin sounded like he was running out of air. "You really should stop smothering yourself. Are you trying to diet or something?"

"No."

"Then what is going on? What are you thinking about that is causing you to act like that?"

Thorin answered bluntly forgetting to watch his words with Bilbo. "Sex."

Bilbo dropped the fork causing it to clatter on the silver tray. "Seriously? Why because we are lying in bed?"

"No. Because you eat like you are being pleasured sexually or pleasuring me."

"I what? No. I just really enjoy food. I don't particularly like physical things, but food yes. And stop saying that word alright?" Bilbo looked away forgetting about the food.

"No it's not alright. Sex is vastly better than eating food."

"No." Bilbo folded his arms and leaned onto his back looking at the ceiling. "Not in my experience."

Thorin lifted his head trying to see Bilbo's face. "How many experiences have you had?"

"A few."

"A few as in three men?" Thorin wanted to be sure he understood him.

Bilbo turned his face even farther away from Thorin. "Few as in twice with a Hobbit and once with a human."

Thorin almost bit his own tongue. It took a few moments to take that information in before he could ask another question. "Only three times and once was with a human?"

"Yes, I had business dealings with his brother in Bree. We met. We got drunk and you know. I haven't gone back to Bree much since. I umm avoid him when I can."

"Why?"

"He ummm why do you want to know?" Bilbo glanced at him.

"I want to know you better."

"This is really hard for me to talk about." Bilbo looked away and continued knowing it was easier when he didn't see Thorin watching him. "He liked me more than I liked him. He was alright, but it just didn't work for me. I don't want to repeat that. It was rushed, uncomfortable and messy for such a short time spent. I don't want to talk about this."

Thorin understood that the human whoever he was had only thought about himself. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"It doesn't have to be at all, but when you are with someone then you have to do things to make them happy even when you don't like it." Bilbo folded his hands over his chest. "Eventually, you will ask that of me and then after a while of me not wanting to then you will leave."

"Is that what happened with the Hobbit?" Thorin prompted.

Bilbo nodded once. "He wanted me to act a certain way. It felt pretend like it didn't matter if I was even there or not. It was like I was a stage prop. He wanted me to do things ways that I didn't like and complained when I didn't sound like I was enjoying myself. I just. I don't want to do that again, so I take care of … ummm that kind of thing myself."

"Bilbo, it sounds like you have been with people who were selfish, and they didn't really care about you. If both people care about each other, then both people are making sure the other is taken care of." Thorin didn't know if he was explaining it very well. "I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

Thorin thought that both men who were in his life had things happen to them that caused them to shut off certain parts of themselves. Thranduil shut off his more tender emotions and used his beauty and pride as a shield to keep everyone away from his heart. And, Bilbo had been objectified and misused causing him to shut off his sexuality. He knew how to take care of Thranduil, which disgusted him, but he did not have any idea how to help Bilbo.

When Bilbo kept staring and didn't talk, Thorin got up taking the tray and put it on the table. "You might want to rest then eat some more. I'll check on you in a while."

Bilbo sat up knowing that Thorin was leaving, and he felt a pang of jealously, which was something he had never felt before. "Are you going to him? You're going to take care of that with him?" Bilbo nodded down at Thorin's body.

Thorin knew he should be honest. "I'm not going to him, but if he is waiting in my room to yell at me about throwing him out of here then I might. I know I'll try not to, but when he screams at me it attracts me to him. I don't understand why."

"What attracts you to me?" Bilbo couldn't believe he asked.

Thorin moved away from the door and walked part of the way to Bilbo. "You're kind, clever, complicated and adorable…especially when you eat and just you. You being you."

"Does it bother you that I'm shorter than you?"

"No and you're not that much shorter than I am." Thorin paused then continued trying to use Bilbo's words. "What attracts you to me?"

"You care about your people, handsome, strong, dangerous but you can be kind, you try to understand me and like you said. You being you." Bilbo had so many feelings that he could not put them to words. "There's something behind your eyes. A devastation and hope. You make me want to be stronger. More than what I am. I don't know how to explain it."

Thorin nodded. "You make me want to watch what I say so that I don't offend you. I've never felt that before, and I worry more about your life than my own now." He glanced at floor by the table remembering that he had brought something else besides just the tray. "I almost forgot."

He walked over and picked up the box. "I brought you a present just in case you came to the gathering."

"A gift for me?" Bilbo almost bounced on the mattress.

Thorin handed it to him. "I never told you, but it was made for a young Dwarf princess long ago. I thought it fitting you should keep it."

Bilbo opened the box and pulled out a shimmering metallic shirt made out of very small silver like links. "The Mithril shirt I sent back to you."

"Yes. I found it odd that you took it to the Shire only to pass it to an Elf to give it back to me."

"I tied it up well so they wouldn't know what it was."

"I never asked why Elves were in the Shire."

"They brought me vegetables." He absently spoke as he ran his hands over it.

"Don't give it back this time. After you almost fell of that platform yesterday…I just can't stand the thought of you hurt. Wear this when you leave the Shire, and I will keep my eyes open for any enchanted rings or broaches that protect from falls."

Bilbo's eyes darted to his vest that lay on his chair. He thought of the golden ring that he always kept stored there. His eyes glazed over.

"What is it?" Thorin moved to the chair.

Bilbo knew that Thorin's curiosity would force him to look in the vest even if he told him not to, so he tried something else. He knew if Thorin inspected it that he might claim it was from Smaug's things and keep it for himself.

Bilbo pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it at Thorin's feet.

Thorin stopped and turned to Bilbo. Gone were any thoughts about what was so important in Bilbo's vest.

His eyes ate up every inch of Bilbo's exposed chest and stomach. He took one step toward him thinking that his skin appeared smooth and flawless as flower peddles. His eyes traced the line of his collarbone then down the indentation over his sternum in a dip that ran to his abs. He wanted to trace his tongue where his eyes had just traveled.

The fact that he was not overly muscled like he was or leanly muscled like Thranduil greatly appealed to him. He was soft without being punchy. He was thin without being a wafer.

He was…"Perfect." Thorin caught himself before he moved closer. "What…what?" Thorin waved his hand out at Bilbo.

Bilbo lay back stretching his body. "You said before that you liked hugging too."

Thorin swallowed. "Yes. I uhhh yes."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows.

Thorin pulled off his shirt and boots then pulled back the blanket and joined Bilbo. He moved partially over him and felt his skin press to Bilbo's. His hand brushed over his hair as he lowered his lips only to have a hand tap his shoulder twice before he made contact.

Thorin blinked coming back to himself noticing that he was mostly straddling Bilbo and pressing his hardness against him. "Sorry." He moved to lie next to him, but couldn't control his thoughts, so he rolled onto his back. "I guess you could say I feel toward you the way you feel about potatoes. Hungry and a little anxious."

He noticed that Bilbo wasn't cringing away in fear, but ogled his body. "You seem to like looking at me as much as I like looking at you."

Bilbo flushed deeper and a splotch of red showed up on his lower neck and chest. He turned his head away because the look Thorin gave him made him feel fidgety.

Thorin wished he had kept his damn mouth shut, but had an idea of what he could try because Bilbo was so skittish. He closed his eyes feeling exhilarated because he had never once in his entire life run into someone like Bilbo. He fascinated him, and he wondered how far he could push him. "My eyes are closed, so you can look at me and I won't know if you are or not. And, I promise to stay still. If you want to touch me, by all means go ahead. I'll stay still with my eyes closed. I promise."

Bilbo risked a glance to see Thorin laid back with one arm over his head. His eyes roamed over the impressive expanse of his arms, shoulders and chest then to the snug black pants.

Bilbo moved closer finding difficulty in breathing. He had never allowed himself to stare so openly at Thorin before. He always tried to hide his approval, but now seeing that he was not looking and that he made the offer. How could he refuse?

Bilbo moved almost hovering over the Dwarf King and reached his hand out then froze a moment. He finished reaching forward touching his dark hair that had a few small traces of white. He traced a finger over one of his braids down to his beard. He kept pausing to see if he would open his eyes, but he kept his word and didn't.

Bilbo felt empowered and ran the flat of his hand over the other side of his cheek, over his beard and down his neck. He leaned forward more lying down so that his body pressed against Thorin's thick arm. Bilbo paused as his hand traced over a small area of his chest that had hair. It was something he himself didn't have.

Thorin grit his teeth unable to see, but torturously felt the soft hand that floated over his body and the light movements against his arm. His breath hissed between his teeth as he held onto control. The probing hand moved over his stomach and he flexed in response then tried to relax.

Bilbo bent more over his body leaning harder on his arm and traced his fingers over the muscular indentions that disappeared under Thorin's pants. "I've never seen anything as impressive as you. Well, you are a King after all."

Thorin's hand that was over his head gripped onto the headboard as he struggled not to move while Bilbo's warm breath washed over his body. He knew Bilbo wasn't doing it on purpose and that made it all the more exquisite.

Bilbo leaned back and poked Thorin's bicep a few times. "Move this."

Thorin pressed his eyes together even tighter, so he didn't look at Bilbo. He lifted his arm to join the other over his head. "I don't know how much of this I can stand."

Bilbo's voice came out so trusting. "You said you would keep your eyes closed and stay still. You promised me, so you'll do it."

"Bilbo." Thorin pleaded when he felt his movements.

"If you break your promise, you'll most likely scare me and I'll send you away. I can't help it that you frighten me sometimes especially after everything that has happened and that I have seen. If I feel afraid, I won't want to continue, so you need to stay where you are. I don't want to send you away, so you will end up with him. If you can control yourself, you won't need him. You can have me."

Thorin flexed his arms. "Then you need to bind my wrists to the headboard."

"No. You would only break the bed, besides your words are your bonds." Bilbo moved his leg over Thorin's much more muscular one feeling his warmth even through Thorin's pants. "You're so warm. Like sitting by a fire."

Thorin flexed his legs cursing himself to keep his word. His voice deepened and sounded strained. "You took off all your clothes didn't you?" It was too much for him. He had been telling himself maybe before the end of the year he might get to kiss Bilbo and now he felt Bilbo's length pressed to his hip. He wasn't use to controlling himself this far. "You're naked and climbing on me and I have to hold still?"

"Yes to both." Bilbo lay down completely on top of Thorin and pressed his ear to his heart hearing a strong fast rhythm. He didn't know it, but he started grinding his hips to the beat. "This is new to me. The others they rushed me and grabbed at me, but this…taking my time. I feel the need for you all over my body. As I touch you," Bilbo ran his hand up over his arm then back down pressing his hand for the first time to Thorin's pants where it covered his hardness. "I want you more and more." He noticed he was moving his hips, so he moved his hand over Thorin matching the movement.

"You're pants are rough." Bilbo shifted his weight sitting up.

Strangled moans left Thorin's throat before he was able to calm himself to speak. "Off. Take them off."

Bilbo undid his pants then slowly pulled the material back to view what he had been petting. He remembered what Thorin had said about the food earlier. Bilbo had not using his mouth on someone before and wondered if he would like it or not. From Thorin's breathing and grip on the bed, he knew that Thorin would like it.

He remembered what he saw Thorin do to the piece of food that was on his fork. Bilbo leaned forward and repeated the licking and sucking for a minute before pulling slowly back. He decided he didn't mind it at all and wondered how it would feel done to him. Thorin was holding his breath only to growl it out and flexing underneath him. Bilbo whispered. "You like that?"

"Yes. Yes." His raged breaths were accompanied by heat that broke out in a sweat over his body. "Let me touch you."

Bilbo hopped off the bed.

"Ok. Ok. I won't just come back." Thorin moved his head to the side listening to Bilbo walk around. "What are you doing?"

"Something else I think you will like." Bilbo walked back and pulled Thorin's pants all the way off.

"This is supposed to be about you." Thorin breathed quickly waiting to feel Bilbo touch him again.

"This is about me. You and me." Bilbo poured oil on his hand then rubbed them together getting it warm. "It's about you." He slid his hand over Thorin's length. "And about me." Then his other hand ran over himself. Bilbo angled himself so the tip of his oiled length traced a line up Thorin's balls then over his hardness. He savored the slide of skin.

Thorin struggled rocking his hips and pulling on the headboard till Bilbo was sure it would splinter apart. Bilbo let go of him and smacked his hand down striking skin. "Stop that."

"I can't take this." Thorin felt like he was losing control and was moments from snapping.

Bilbo went back to moving his hands over both of them. "Stay where you are, but you can open your eyes."

Thorin's eyes snapped open with a devilish fire that caused Bilbo to lean away and hold still. It was the same look he saw when he was bending Thranduil's arm behind his back. He knew it was similar to the way he saw him look in battle.

Bilbo watched Thorin's eyes rake over his body with approval.

The expression on Thorin's face changed to one of desperation. "Please."

Bilbo blinked several times feeling the fear vanish as he understood some of how Thorin must have felt as Thranduil begged. A strong man of physical power who was royalty was pleading for your touch as they waited helplessly for you to do more.

"Hold out this hand and keep it still." Bilbo spoke quietly.

Thorin did so having no idea what was happening. His body screamed at him. His head pounded with the rush of blood. He yearned to make Bilbo happy. It was tearing him apart.

Bilbo leaned over grabbing for something then poured some oil on Thorin's hand and fingers. He then moved Thorin's hand to his ass then let go. "Don't hurt me."

Thorin felt the oil dripping off his fingers onto Bilbo just before his hand made contact. "I won't. I won't." He kept his hand still and in place till Bilbo inched up higher so that his face was directly over his.

Bilbo's slightly oiled finger traced a line over Thorin's lips. "I love you too."

"Took you long enough." Thorin moved his lips forward offering himself to Bilbo.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to say things." Bilbo lowered the rest of the way.

Their lips touched with a tender press. Bilbo moved back then pressed down again while lifting his hand over Thorin's arm and tugged. The other arm quickly came down and Thorin's hand slid behind his neck deepening the kiss. A play of tongues. Gasps of pleasure. Bilbo ran one hand over Thorin's hair marveling at the King who thrilled his body and stole his heart.

Bilbo broke from the kiss and tipped his head down and to the side when he felt Thorin's fingers start to move and prepare him.

Thorin kissed the place on his forehead where his hair parted. "Do you want this now? We can still wait."

"I'm not sending you to him." Bilbo pressed his lips to Thorin's neck feeling a racing pulse, but noticed Thorin went still.

"When you're around, he has no hold on me. I'll stay here all day then sleep on the floor so I don't even touch you in my sleep. That will keep him away from me. I'll stay in here till the gathering is over then leave with you. If you want, I can stay in the Shire for a time and send curriers back and forth to my realm." Thorin murmured into Bilbo's soft hair trying to hold back what his body needed. He told himself just a little longer…maybe.

Bilbo lifted his head. "You would do that for me?"

Thorin answered truthfully. "I think I would do almost anything for you."

Bilbo's face glowed with happiness as a large smile took over his face. "Then in the morning, let's go to your mountain. I'll stay with you for a while. It's closer. And yes, I want this now." Bilbo lowered kissing Thorin who went back to what he was doing to Bilbo's body.

The frantic need that Thorin had felt changed into something stronger as it mingled with his emotions. It was as if molten magma flowed slowly over his body causing his movements to match. The slide of his tongue became slower, but with more purpose.

He gently ran his hand from Bilbo's hair down his back pulling him closer. He paused for a moment just gripping him tightly feeling that surely their hearts had bonded into one as they beat together. Bilbo embraced him back with a mixture of happiness in his heart and need from his body knowing he was protected and loved.

Thorin spoke. "Can I move more now?"

Bilbo nodded.

Thorin sat up being careful with Bilbo and pulled several pillows behind him. He leaned back against them staying sitting up somewhat. He kissed Bilbo sliding him down pressing against him till he felt Bilbo relax taking some of Thorin inside him.

Bilbo moved in a wave over Thorin's body and grabbed at his shoulders. Thorin listened to Bilbo's moans and told himself once again he was going to remain still and wait for Bilbo. Thorin was blind with need and care for the man in his lap. It was a drug that he knew he would always be addicted to and never want deliverance from.

Thorin kept his hands in place supporting Bilbo, but not moving him to take more.

Bilbo leaned forward kissing Thorin then dug his nails in as he started to move over the muscular King underneath him. "I want more."

The words sent Thorin's heart racing faster as Bilbo clenched then relaxed slowly moving his body down taking more. Thorin reached for and started stroking Bilbo's throbbing need working with his movements.

The gasps and moans from Bilbo's lips was as the music of the gods to Thorin's ears. It was a hypnotizing honor he never thought he would hear because of their joining.

"Stop holding back." Bilbo panted. "I'm not afraid anymore."

Thorin held onto him tighter, but was careful not to bruise as he moved Bilbo over his body. "Look at me."

Bilbo opened his eyes focusing them on Thorin's. He expected to see hunger, but what he saw was more than that. He peered into his eyes feeling as if he was looking all the way down into his heart. He saw tenderness and love mingled with the need.

He felt his body reacting more favorably to the new angle and the change in the grip of Thorin's hand as he twisted and pumped. "Thorin."

"I know." Thorin was careful to control himself now. "I love you."

"Me too." It was all Bilbo could say as he felt the heated wave take him over thrashing him against Thorin's powerful body. He was completely consumed and drowning in sensation and emotion. It was as if his whole existence was Thorin…with all his flaws and all his strengths he existed inside his arms only.

Thorin felt his control finally break at the cries of his love that was overcome with joy and pleasure. He thrust frantically needing more as he heard sounds of encouragement. Their bodies moved together with the rhythm of their beating hearts, and Thorin lost himself inside the sea of love that was Bilbo's creation.

When Thorin slowed, he wrapped his arms snugly around Bilbo never wanting to let him go. He had become more special to him than any kingdom and more important to him than any ancestor's stone.

After a time, he left the bed grabbing a cloth to clean them up with. He knew how Bilbo didn't like thing too messy. He climbed back in bed and pulled Bilbo to him securing his arms around him.

They stayed wrapped around each other feeling warmth and safety till they floated into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: They love each other. *hugs self* They make me happy because they are a couple. Food licking? Well, he is a Hobbit after all…LOL! I wrote this thinking that in the movies and from what I read in the books, Bilbo does not have much in the way of romantic interactions, so I wrote it that way. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: TH Gathering**

**Chapter 7: Kingdom**

**Rating: M **

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, AU, Angst

**Pairing:** Thorin/Thranduil, Thorin/Bilbo

**Summary:** Ship: Bilbo is oblivious to the fact that Thorin and Thranduil are fighting over him at a gathering even though he is sitting right there. Bilbo/Thorin…Thorin reveals what he was thinking when he met Bilbo and tells why he acted so negative.

**AN: **I watched the extended version of The Hobbit before writing this. OMG the extended version has so much more, and I am overcome with how Thorin said he was not responsible for Bilbo's life at the beginning then he risks it for him on more than one occasion.

Bilbo walked quickly beside Thorin then slowed his pace as the walkways with no rails made him dizzy. "I can't walk as fast as you up here. I'm just not use to it."

Thorin slowed and remembered that his own legs were longer, and his memories of walking these bridge pathways allowed him to move much quicker than the Hobbit beside him. "I forget sometimes."

"What that I'm short?" Bilbo put his hands in his pockets and reached the other side taking a deep breath thankful they were out of the throne room of the Lonely Mountain.

"No. I forget sometimes that you are not a Dwarf and that you did not grow up here." Thorin paused letting Bilbo catch up to walk by his side.

"Well, I most certainly am not a Dwarf, and I grew up in a hill not in a mountain kingdom. Everyone still laughs when I can't get the doors open from time to time. They're so heavy." Bilbo practically pouted.

Thorin stopped walking and took Bilbo's arm with a grumble. "Who laughs at you?"

Bilbo saw the flash of anger in his eyes and didn't want to get anyone in trouble. "It doesn't matter. And if they do it is because you showed them that it's ok. So there. Now, tell me what this surprise is."

"No. And what do you mean by I showed them?" Thorin crossed his arms.

Bilbo ignored the question and focused on the word no. "No? Why won't you tell me where we're going? Is it scary?" Bilbo noticed that his voice sounded hopeful at the last question.

"It will ruin the surprise and why won't you answer me?" Thorin stepped closer and watched Bilbo's back as he walked off down the direction they were going. Thorin strode forward catching up in seconds.

"Because it still bothers me. Alright? It hurts. So leave it alone." Bilbo pursed his lips rubbing a hand over his arm.

Thorin looked at his arm where he had grabbed him. "Did I hurt your arm?"

"No." Bilbo kept walking and sped up some.

"Would you tell me if I did?" Thorin lengthened his stride.

"No. You'll just make fun of me again." Bilbo stopped at a cross way and glanced in both directions.

Thorin had been so focused on Bilbo that he almost plowed straight into a statue. Flustered he responded. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden? When have I ever made fun of you or make others think it is alright to laugh at you? When?"

Bilbo took a step toward Thorin. "I guess I've felt it this whole time to some extent, but didn't feel comfortable mentioning it. Just never mind."

Thorin's hard expression was locked in place like stone as was his feet. He determined he was going to find out what was happening in Bilbo's mind no matter what. He now knew he was responsible for hurting his feelings and making his people disrespect him somehow, so he wanted to make it right.

Bilbo glanced around the area and inspected his hands. After a minute or two he finally gave in with a big puff of air when he saw the stubbornness on Thorin's face. "Fine have it your way."

Thorin raised his eyebrows.

Bilbo couldn't get the words out, so he decided to just act it out instead.

Bilbo folded his arms and walked around Thorin. "So this is the Hobbit. What type of weapons do you like to use? What is your weapon of choice?" Bilbo stopped in front of him tipping his head back so he could look down his nose.

"What?" Thorin shook his head thinking that Bilbo was acting possessed by magic.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Bilbo looked over his shoulder and mock laughed like a Dwarf.

Thorin's mind went blank having no idea what Bilbo was doing till he heard the last few words then the chuckling. His mouth went dry and his heart sank in his chest almost causing him to follow it to the floor.

"You belittled me in front of everyone and made it clear you didn't think I was worthy of the adventure." Bilbo whispered.

Thorin's head jerked as if someone struck him. He looked down at the floor feeling shame push harder at him.

Bilbo watched then stepped forward putting his hand on Thorin's forearm seeing how strongly Thorin reacted to his words. "It's ok."

"No it is not." Thorin lifted his blue eyes. "I did that out of…fear not dislike of you."

Bilbo persisted. "You've never been afraid of anything. Not even when you faced Smaug at the doors when he first arrived and attacked the mountain all those years ago. So I'm sorry. I don't know how to believe you."

"That's not true either." Thorin inspected a ring on his finger that was once his grandfather. "I was afraid my grandfather's love of his gold would take him straight into the beast's mouth. I had to drag him back from his hoard of gold. Smaug almost got him right then."

Bilbo lowered his voice knowing that sickness of the mind over gold was a touchy subject between them. He saw the sadness in Throin's eyes knowing that he missed his loved ones deeply, so he decided to focus it back on himself. "You made fun of me out of fear?"

Thorin turned fully to Bilbo and locked eyes with him. He took a deep breath and let it out knowing that he could hold nothing back. "Bilbo. You are hurt because I made fun of you and yet you stand there looking almost in pain for my sorrow." Thorin reached forward wrapping his arms around him. "You change me. And save me. Every day…your very existence saves me."

Bilbo had no idea what he was talking about. "I don't understand."

Thorin pulled back so he could watch Bilbo. "It was you who stopped the sickness from taking me…not Gandalf." Thorin let go and moved to a bench next to the statue. "I was following you when we were in Rivendell. I walked up behind you and saw you watching Elrond. I remembered seeing him talk to you from a distance and pat you on your shoulder earlier, so I did not notice what he was talking to Gandalf about at first. When I did, it hurt that they were talking about the sickness that apparently runs in my family. It hurt that you were hearing about my weakness. I had to look away because I feared you would look at me again and I did not want to see pity or repulsion in your eyes. In the end, it was my feelings for you and my realization of how far I would take it that pulled me back from the sickness."

Bilbo kept quiet because he didn't know what to say to that. He had believed that Thorin had been following Gandalf to listen to what they were talking about.

"I saw it take my grandfather. I left him with his hoard one day thinking that the sickness had taken him from me as if he were already dead. It almost took me too. You brought me back and every day from that to this you keep me sane."

Bilbo stood in front of him. "Well, I didn't do a very good job of it I guess."

Both of them watched one another knowing that they spoke about the altercation over Thorin's ancestors stone.

Thorin shook his head. "I found myself doing to those people the same thing I was shocked of when my grandfather refused those jewels to Thranduil so long ago. Denying them what was rightfully theirs. I guess the reason why I reacted so badly was because of my feelings of jealousy and betrayal mixed with the sickness. It was like living in a nightmare where I couldn't trust my own thoughts. The only constant was you and even that at first became twisted with the jealousy."

Bilbo blinked at him with his jaw slightly open.

Thorin took another deep breath. "I thought you betrayed me with him. I thought that he seduced you into betraying me by giving him the one thing that was most precious to me."

Bilbo nodded slipping a hand over the ring in his pocket at the mention of the word precious. "The stone." It was something he understood.

Thorin shook his head. "You're heart and body…you're loyalty…you."

Bilbo tipped his head to the side pulling his hand out of his pocket. He then tapped his fingers on his thy.

"I thought you giving him the stone was a sign of it. It blinded me with an icy rage far beyond what I felt when my home was taken by the beast or when Thranduil turned away not helping my people as they fled." Thorin went back to inspecting the ring on his finger.

Bilbo reached out and took one of Thorin's braids in his hand and slid his fingers down to the long silver bead that was secured at the end. "That wasn't what happened."

"I know that now." Thorin nodded then held still. "I am so sorry for how I acted."

Bilbo could not stand seeing Thorin's anguish so fully expressed on his face. "You were sick in the mind. You need to let go of what happened. You need to forgive yourself because you couldn't help it. Everyone knows that now too. Gandalf made it plain to everyone after the battle was over."

Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo's waist and pulled him close. He pressed the side of his face to Bilbo's chest and listened to his heart beating. He was thankful with every inch of his being that he had not caused its demise.

Thorin felt Bilbo's hands playing with his long wavy hair, so he relaxed some and started speaking in deep rumbling tones. "When I arrived at your home, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had seen in a long time till I looked down the hall and locked eyes with you." He paused and felt the vibration of Bilbo shaking his head.

Thorin smiled and continued feeling the wonder at how Bilbo was so clueless as to how Throin struggled when he first met Bilbo. "I could barely take that damn cloak off. I think I fumbled for a moment. You were sputtering about the sign on the door and all I could think was how much I envied your worry over a recently painted door. I, on the other hand, was worried about a dragon who took over my home."

"I guess me fussing over the door and dishes were quite amusing." Bilbo allowed himself to be pulled into Thorin's lap. He rested his head on Thorin's wide chest and closed his eyes waiting for him to continue. Bilbo loved listening to him tell stories while his arms were wrapped protectively around him.

"No. It was endearing and you became a distraction to me from the moment I saw you till the morning when we left. I was constantly aware of your presence. The sound of your voice. Your movements." Thorin leaned back against the wall laying Bilbo more firmly against him.

"Distraction?" Bilbo patted his chest then toyed with Thorin's long dark hair.

The hope in Bilbo's voice spurred Thorin on. "Didn't you notice when Gandalf introduced you to me that my mouth fell open before I could find words to say? I must have looked like an idiot."

Bilbo remembered his expression puzzled him then his words bit at him. "No. You didn't like me from the start. Weapons this and grocer that."

"It was an act to cover my weakness for you in front of the men." Thorin placed a kiss on top of Bilbo's head breathing in the scent of his freshly washed curly hair. "When we stood face to face, you're innocence and vulnerability struck me as hard as any hammer hits a blade when it is being shaped…so you shaped my heart with your openness. I knew what the journey could do to someone as fragile as you and it filed me with fear. Fear over your safety. I pictured you dead hundreds of times that night. And it brought me fear over losing my heart to you."

Bilbo pushed back to look at him. "I truly thought you hated me because of the way you belittled me in my own home."

"I am sorry." Thorin thought he might as well tell it all. "When you pressed against my shoulder as you held out the candle over the map, I lost all concentration and just listened to your voice. That night I dreamed of what you said…The Lonely Mountain. And in my dream, you were looking at me as being the one who was lonely."

Bilbo pulled at his braid causing him to lower his head. "You're not lonely anymore." Bilbo reached up pressing his lips against Thorin's feeling the warmth from the contact flutter down to wrap around his heart as if it were a heated blanket. Soft and safe.

Thorin held still feeling Bilbo release him to snuggle against him again. He closed his eyes in silent thanks to his ancestors for sending one such as Bilbo into his life. "I love you."

Bilbo's happy voice floated to his ears. "I love you too."

"Let's see. Where was I? Yes, I almost lost control when you asked about the beast and they described him to you. I felt and heard you walking closer toward my back. I fought with myself not to turn around. It was as if you walking closer toward me and the description of the dragon was you moving closer to danger. I actually got fidgety and kept looking around. I felt an impulse to stop you and them for that matter. When you stopped right behind me, I turned my head and was about to reach out to stop you from getting even one step closer."

"That's absurd." Bilbo shook his head.

"What was absurd were those baggy clothes that didn't fit you." Thorin responded with a nod.

"Since when are you concerned with fash…wait. You bought me a lot of clothes when we got here at your mountain. Were you dressing me like doll? I've seen Dwarves making toys and dolls you know."

Thorin defended himself. "Clothes need to fit. How do you expect to win in battle with your clothing getting in the way? It's about function. Never mind that. After you got to the table and they were questioning Gandalf then started getting loud like they would fight, you were behind me saying please a few times worried about your home. I became worried about it as well and stood up silencing them."

"I thought that was so you could give that speech about others wanting your gold." Bilbo tipped his head up inspecting Thorin's beard.

"Everything is not about gold. I was worried about you and your home." Thorin's deep rumbling voice responded.

"It sounding like everything was about gold. I remember listening to you and feeling distracted myself. I kept staring at how broad your shoulders were and wondered how many of you it would take to completely block the entrance to the room."

Thorin chuckled. "I closed my mouth and sat down when I realized you must be staring at my back."

"I was."

"Then of all things, you announce we needed an expert burglar and started pulling on your suspenders. I kept glancing up at you wanting to grab you by them and pull you into my lap like I have you now. After that when they questioned you, your hips were rocking back and forth slightly bumping my elbow. I was going mad."

"You were not having a positive reaction to me. You were looking at me like I was a fool and unimportant."

"It was because you were too important. I had to hide it. When I gave you the contract, I couldn't even look back at you. I just kept thinking I had just signed your death. When the back of my hand made contact with your chest, I jerked my hand back because I was afraid I would give myself away. I liked you too much."

"I didn't think there was any chance you would like me because after that I fainted." Bilbo stood up feeling embarrassed all over again. He paced back and forth in front of Thorin. "No one could blame you for not wanting me to go along after that. Talk of dragons and I fainted."

"Before you fainted, I told Gandalf that I couldn't guarantee you're safety and wouldn't be responsible for your fate. But I knew better. We weren't that far into the journey when I threw myself off a ledge hanging by my fingertips to vault you up. They barely got me back. See, I knew that first day I met you that it would come down to me risking my life and my men to keep you safe. And I did risk mine then my men when the Trolls threatened to rip you apart. I made them disarm to save you. Then we were as good as dead when you gave Gandalf time to use the sunlight against them."

"You called me a traitor. It seemed like at every turn you thought the worst of me. I thought I repulsed you. It was like I was worthless."

"I am sorry I made you feel that way, but it was the opposite. You hold a great deal of worth to me. Even when I first met you." Thorin noticed that Bilbo had stopped pacing. He knew this was a topic that they had not really spoken of before. When Bilbo remained silent, Thorin continued. "I watched your back as you read the contract getting angry that we had invaded your safe little home. When you said incineration, I turned to Gandalf feeling like I was going to yell at him. I almost ran to you when you fainted. I had to turn my back and tell myself you were alright because you fell on a thick green rug."

Bilbo remained silent.

"I don't know exactly why I'm telling you this now other than I don't want you to think that I thought poorly of you when first we met. I just wanted you to stay at your home where it was safe. Too many of my kind were taken from the safety of our homes, and I did not want to do that to you." Thorin grinned. "When we escaped the goblins in the mountain, I said you didn't belong with us and had left. I said that because I believed you were dead. It was a way of protecting myself. I lied to myself and thought of you going home instead of eaten by the goblins."

Bilbo didn't say a word.

"When you showed up, I felt anger at you because you didn't go home where you would be safe. But, when you said you would help us take back our stolen home and you were looking straight at me, I knew in that moment I had lost my heart…completely."

"I had no idea." Bilbo whispered.

"I thought you knew when Gandalf brought me back from the dead and I growled at you. I was angry that you risked your life for me. I think I said something like what were you doing and that you could have been killed. I so openly in front of my men showed that I deemed your life more valuable than my own. Then I hugged you. Openly showing affection and once again in front of everyone." Thorin raised his eyebrows.

"I thought…I don't know what I thought." Bilbo turned away.

Thorin stood up and went to him concerned when he saw the happy tears turn serious. He knew that Bilbo didn't want him to see. "What is it?"

"It was the first time I killed anything. He was coming to chop off your head. I tackled him and stabbed him to death. I never killed before that. Not even for food. I always buy meat already prepared." Bilbo wiped a tear that fell.

"I am sorry you were in that situation." Thorin put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not. I kept you safe till everyone showed up then the eagles saved us all." Bilbo smiled. "They terrified me at first, but then as we glided along I decided I had never seen anything so majestic than the eagles gliding over the mountains."

"Well you haven't seen you're surprise yet." Thorin turned him down the right path, and they started walking.

"Are you going to give me any hints at least?"

"No."

**A/N:** …I watched the Extended Hobbit and wrote this chapter. I wanted to express in conversation why Thorin acted the way he did in the movie. I have to say that I loved piecing it together giving it a romantic twist. *hugs Thorin/Bilbo*


End file.
